Your Hearts At Sea
by ICantRemberSodAll
Summary: Lily Evans is the long lost daughter of the pirate king. What happens when Captain James Potter and his crew find her?
1. Meeting

A/n My first Harry Potter (Edited Chapter)

Disclaimer: I-D-N-O-H-P :) and your bad smell.  
Chapter 1

She watched the waves silently, crashing against the side of the sailing ship, her emerald eyes glistening in the sunlight, as she watched the waves, deep in her own thoughts. Her red hair danced freely by her side, like fire, free in the wild.

Her silky white dress clung to her figure perfectly, It just reached above her ankles. Her dress was apparently made from 'cheap' silk. But, Lily knew it was far from cheap, the king would not want his step daughter in 'peasant' clothing, no matter how much he disliked her.

Lily awoken from her thoughts, turning her gaze to the figures above, by the steering wheel. Her annoying half sister was on of them. Petunia, Petunia's blonde curly hair fell to her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes were dull. Not to mention she had a horse like face. She wore only expensive dress's, at the moment she wore a blue dress, which was horribly puffy and had to many frills.It fell past her ankles and trailed on the floor. The dress was literally disgusting, in Lily's view. She found it hard to believe it was claimed 'in style' in most places, it made you look like the top of a mushroom, for god sake.

Lily's sister had her fathers hair, but, had her mothers eyes, expect, there's mothers eyes were not dull, they had a twinkle and were always full of happiness. But Lily knew better, her mother was far from happy, she was being forced to be with somebody she didn't love.

Victoria Evans left Petunia's father King David Evans, for a pirate and his own brother, Ian Evans, who was king of the pirates and Lily's father. Lily sighed heavily if it wasn't for that fat bastard, Lily would be with her father.

Trying to search her brain for any memories of her father, she couldn't remember anything, all she could remember was standing in a street, with people all round her running and screaming, she remembered falling and then somebody helping her up. A boy, with gorgeous hazel eyes and scruffy black hair.

Sighing she looked up at the cloudless sky, she had been dreaming a lot about that night, she was only four or five when they took her and her mother back to David.

"LILLIAN GET UP HERE NOW!" Lily snapped from her thoughts, sighing, she climbed the stairs, to were the three figures lay.

As soon as Lily got close enough a large fist connected with her cheek, causing pain to explode in her cheek, tears to spring to her eyes. Blinking away her tears, Lily refused to let them fall, especially in front of David.

The king, grabbed Lily by her cheeks, making her face him. Lily gulped, what she saw in his eyes, was not good.

As soon as the thought crept into her mind, she was shoved down the stairs, she had previously come up.

She cried in pain as she lay at the bottom of the stairs, pain shooting all round her body. She attempted to get up, so she could look the man, who caused her this pain, in the eye, so she could show him, he would never make her weak.

As soon as she attempted to get up, her body gave away, slumping back to the ground, only to be pulled up again by her hair. Lily swayed, when the person let go of her hair, trying to keep up right, she looked into the evil eyes of her step father.

He smirked at her then grabbed her by her wrist, and then dragged her down another flight of stairs. Stumbling as he dragged her, Lily felt the pain in her body increase. It felt as if it was on fire.

Finally, he walked threw a door frame which held no door, he dragged her threw, behind him and shoved her to the floor, next to a pile of box's.

He snarled at her and stamped on her chest, making her wince, she forced the scream back down her throat. She would not let him hear her scream any longer.

Noticing he was not pleased by the fact she didn't scream, he stamped on her chest again, getting the same reaction, silence. She heard him growl in his throat, he kicked her in the side making her double over. Then, finally walking out leaving her in darkness.

XXXXX

Captain James Potter, stood on the balcony of his ship, _The Marauder, _watching the waves crash against his ship, as it tailed another. He smirked as he turned his gaze to the busy crew below him. He had one of the best crews he could ask for. They worked together, when needing to, no complains were ever heard.

Looking down at the Lion medallion that hung round his neck, his scruffy windswept raven hair, fell into his eyes as the wind blew it slightly. Smiling as he straightened up, showing off his muscular chest and well toned body. His hazel eyes glinting with mischievousness, he pulled on his shirt but not buttoning it up.

He moved his hand so it lay behind his back, it brushed up against his sword that lay on one side of his belt, a pistol holder lay on the other side. A small dagger the size of a small kitten, hid in his boot, hiding like a bat from the view of the world.

"Not long before we reach them captain" a man said coming up from behind James. James turned round and grinned at the man. The man was only a inch smaller then James, he had longer hair then James. It was black and shoulder length and straight as a line. His eyes were dark, but, full of amusement and mischievousness. Sirius Black, second hand man on the marauder and James's best friend.

"Also, not long till Sirius stops annoying everyone, on how 'right' he is suppose to be" a sandy haired man said, coming up the stairs to were the other two men stood.

He had honey brown coloured eyes, his hair was shorter and a lot neater then both of them. He was skinnier then them as well and taller by a couple of inches. He looked weak but was far from it. Like James and Sirius, he had a dagger, a sword and a pistol. Remus Lupin third man on the ship, and James's other best friend.

"I have not been annoying everyone" Sirius pouted. Remus laughed, shaking his sandy hair, which fell into his eyes, he brushed it away quickly. "Sirius, how many times have you said you _knew _there was gold on a ship?" Remus asked calmly, after his laughter subsided.

Sirius looked as if he was in deep thought, he began counting on his fingers, "Umm about 10 or 15... I think" Sirius still looked as if he hadn't caught on. "Yes Sirius, and we _all_ know how many times you were right" Remus grinned and walked off.

James stared at Sirius, waiting for a reaction and trying to contain his laughter, Sirius had just been insulted, and actually hadn't realised it yet. "Hes weird" Sirius shrugged, "anyway shouldn't we be getting ready to take the other ship?" Sirius questioned. James nodded "Yeah get everyone ready".

Sirius nodded, and began to climb down the stairs to give orders.

James sighed and walked over to the steering wheel, grabbing hold of it, he wondered if Sirius was actually right or was this going to be a waist of time, again.

XXXX

Lily propped herself up against the wall, she was slouching slightly. She raised her hand, wincing as she did so, she checked her face for blood.

Pulling back her hand she felt nothing on it. '_Just going to be bruising_' she thought as she dropped it to her side.

Suddenly there was a Almighty crash, from the upper deck. Lily cried out as a box fell from a pile and landed on her. Pushing it off her with all her strength, she clutched her stomach, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall, because of the unbearable pain that was running all round her stomach.

BANG

Lily's heart nearly jumped out of her body, turning her head to the door frame, she could hear somebody cursing and another person whimpering. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Peter you plonker, I _told_ you to watch were you were going" a man growled. "I... I didn't mean to Remus" A man Lily assumed was called Peter squeaked. She heard somebody sigh heavily.

The hallway that lay beyond the doorway kept getting brighter and brighter, Lily closed her eyes, she could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer, till they stopped, she heard one of them gasp.

Footsteps came closer to her and stopped right in front of her. Opening her eyes she looked to see a plump blonde haired man in the doorway. She looked up and saw a sandy haired man standing right in front of her, she looked into his honey brown eyes and saw concern in them.

He knelt down in front of her, he reached out to her, but she flinched away from him. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you" he said. Lily looked him in the eye, she nodded slightly and let him pick her up, when he reached out for her again. He began to carry her out of the room but stopped by the plump man. "Look for the stash, I'll send someone to come and help you in a moment." The plump man nodded and waddled into the room. Lily closed her eyes as Remus carried her up the steps which led to the deck.

Lily opened her eyes squinting because of the light, she noticed a dark haired man with shoulder length hair walk over to them. "Another girl" he grinned, but when he came close enough, Lily noticed his eyes went wide, "JESUS" he cried. "They did that?" he questioned Remus. Lily felt Remus nod.

Lily's eyes began to close as she heard "And were suppose to be the bad guys" before finally passing out.

XXXXX

Remus felt the battered body in his arms go limp. _'Finally gone unconscious_' he thought. He passed Sirius and ascended up the stairs to the upper deck.

When he reached the top step he saw a blonde haired man and girl, who he assumed was the king and his daughter, being held by two pirates.

He looked over and saw his captain pointing his sword at the other captains throat.

"Remus I said get the loot, not a girl" James growled.

_'Hes not in a good mood'_ Remus thought before looking James in the eye. "Actually, James I think you know her"

Remus watched as James's face turned from angry to confused. "I do? who is she then" James asked.

_"Shes king Ian's daughter" _


	2. Its Lily NOT Lillian

_**A/n: **_**READ PLEASE **_**Ok few notes on last chapter i am really really glad people reviewed, I'm really happy they were nice reviews as well, I'd like to thank **_**hpobsessedrissa** _**for her comments I will try and use them tips, please people tell me what you **_**truly**_** think then i can use them tips for the next chapter, Anyway read the story and enjoy it. **_

Disclaimer:** I-D-N-O-H-P :)

* * *

Chapter 2 **

James stared at the battered body that lay in Remus's arms. It couldn't be her it just couldn't, he turned his attention to the king and snarled. "People think we harm others" he walked over to the king. "Guess you should be the pirate, eh?, Kingy". James grinned and turned his attention back to Remus. "Take her back to the ship and clean her up". Remus nodded and walked away with a unconscious red head in his arms. 

"Now wheres the gold" James growled "and I don't want any lies, or i might just have to let Sirius have his way with your daughter."

Sirius looked at his Captain then to the kings daughter. Truthfully, he would rather pleasure himself then touch her, and considering his reputation, it's like finding out your best friends pregnant. It's that shocking.

The king went red in the face and began to explain where every piece of gold lay on the ship. James grinned, Sirius could tell, James wasn't quite finished on just finding out were the gold lay...

"Now kingy" James face was inches from the kings. A arrogant smirk lay on his face. "Your going to find out why you never hurt a lady, especially your own niece" James snarled and nodded to the pirates holding the king. "Do what you please with him"

James ascended the stairs and walked back along the plank and to his ship.

When his crew was back aboard his own ship, James set sail leaving the broken ship which had many people dead on it. Expect from its captain, the king and the kings daughter. He smiled and walked down the stairs which led to below deck, he followed a long corridor which had a few doors along it, he opened one by one, looking to find what he intended to find.

On the last door he came to he found it. Remus stood over the bed wrapping up bandages and shoving them back into the box they once lay in. His attention turned to James when he heard the door open. "Is it really her Remus?" James asked moving so he was standing right next to him.

Remus nodded "I'm afraid so, I don't know what they did to her but she's in bad shape, three or four cracked ribs and a sprained wrist." James growled "How dare they, the kings going to be furious when he finds out" Remus nodded and turned his attention to the sleeping red head that lay broken on the bed. "She needs some more clothes the dress will rip in a matter days, my guess is."

James just nodded "I have some smaller tops and pants in my draws that might just fit her, I'll send Sirius down with them," James paused for a second and walked to the door. "Inform me when she wakes up" He said before exiting not waiting for Remus's reply.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly to get blinded by the rays of sunlight coming from the window opposite her. She attempted to sit up but a pressure round her waist prevented her from it. She sighed, how could she work like this?. She couldn't even get up for crying out loud!. Her eyes began to adjust to the sunlight when she noticed she wasn't even in the room she went unconscious in.

Lily looked at the door it was beginning to open slowly. Snapping her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, she listened to the footsteps coming closer to her bed. It wasn't the heavy footsteps she could hear when her step-father was coming closer to her, no, this was somebody else. "I _know_ your awake" the person said.

Bringing her back from her thoughts she opened her eyes slowly, her emerald orbs meeting honey brown ones. "Who.. who are you?" she questioned then she looked around "and where the heck am I?".

The man smiled. "I'm Remus Lupin third man on the Marauder, where you happen to be", Lily looked at him as if he had grown a extra head. "But why?" Lily asked.

"Well you happen to be King Ian's daughter, who he's been trying to find for years, and, we weren't going to leave you on that ship... despite us being pirates" he replied placing a tray on her bedside table. "P..p.. pirates?" she stuttered.

'She was on a ship with **_pirates_**... wait a minute wouldn't they have killed me by now... oh, wait.. she's there leaders daughter... great.' She thought. Remus nodded "Were not going to hurt you" he looked as if he was thinking, "I think we would be killed if we did" he gave her a weak smile. Lily just nodded.

Lily lay on her side after having her bandages re-wrapped it was uncomfortable having your body looked at by a man you didn't know, and she had been given a pair of pants which she had to roll up you fit her perfectly. So she was topless with bandages covering her chest and a sheet so it wasn't that bad she thought, at least she wasn't still on that ship anymore.

* * *

"OH LILLIAN" a voice called from behind the door.

She cringed. 'Who was it now' she thought. The door opened a man with shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders and almost black eyes came in with a tray that held a bowl and a big piece of bread. The man grinned and placed the tray were Remus had placed the tray before. "Hello Lillian, I'm Sirius Black, second hand man on the marauder" he grinned.

Lily just nodded, but in her mind she wanted to kill him for calling her Lillian, her name was **_Lily. L-i-l-y. Lily!._**

"Don't look frightened love, I'm not going to harm you" he smiled. He reached out slowly and placed his arms under hers. Lily stared at him and began to panic, but it subsided when he merely lifted her up into a sitting possession. "Er.. thank you" she gave him a half smile. "Welcome love, it's not like you can lift yourself up is it?" he joked.

Lily just smiled. He placed the tray on her knee. "It's chicken soup" he answered before she could ask him what it was. "The captain will be down here later, apparently wants to talk to you. I'll be back later for the tray love" and as he said that he skipped out the room.

Lily smiled what a weird and amusing man. She picked up the bread and tried to break it into two but it was rock solid, she frowned but shrugged to herself, she lifted the spoon and ate the chicken soup which was surprisingly good. After she finished she placed the tray on the table next to her. She sighed 'what to do now' she thought.

Lily looked at her heavily bandaged waist, Remus said there was no point in putting the top on until tonight considering as he would have to change them again. Sighing she attempted to move but winced at the pain it caused in her chest. Great so she was stuck like this till she felt better. Sighing again she looked out the window watching the waves which swished to the side like a dancers dress when dancing to a song.

She must have been staring for some time because she didn't notice anybody enter till they sat down on her bed. Jumping when she felt her bed sink under some weight she snapped her head to see who it was. Her eyes locked with the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen they weren't dull like most peoples but she could see emotion in them, that she couldn't see in anybody else's. She had seen them before but she couldn't remember where, great this was going to bug her till she figured it out.

"So Lillian, how are you?" Lily felt her temper raise, '**_Why did people insist on calling me Lillian'_**, she thought. "It's Lily _not_ Lillian" she snapped, Yes it was rude but she hated that name so much, she just couldn't help herself. He looked a bit taken back but his expression turned to amused after a couple of seconds. "Sorry _Lily_, will you answer my question" he grinned. "I'm fine" she huffed.

He just grinned at her and it was beginning to annoy her. "Who are you?" She asked after a couple of seconds. "I'm shocked you don't remember me" he smirked. "but I'm the captain". "So you don't have a name or do i have to call you _captain_?" this time she was the one who smirked "and why wouldn't I remember you I haven't met you have I?".

The captain stayed quiet for a moment. _'She didn't remember him? but how?, but then again it has been years, he'd let her figure it out on her own he guessed.' _he thought. "I'm Captain James Potter, so yes i do have a name, and as you not remembering me I won't tell you" he smirked again. '_God he was driving her crazy' _she thought. "Ok" she simply said.

"Right, Lily can I ask you some questions please" he asked. Lily just nodded turning her attention back to the window.

James watched her for a minute the sun made her face shine, he was drinking in her appearance, he snapped his thoughts together.

"Right can you remember anything from before you where taken to live with your step father?" he asked.

She bit her lip which James couldn't help but find cute. _'What you can't find that cute snap yourself together!'_ he silently cursed himself for thinking that.

"No, all I remember is falling over when i was four and this boy helping me up and..." she gulped. He could tell she was fighting back tears. "A man coming over and pushing the boy aside and then picking me up and taking me to a ship" she looked at him "Thats all, I think I passed out or something because i woke to find my mother cradling me in a dark room."

James nodded. "So do you know who your father is?" She just nodded and turned her gaze back to the window.

James got up, "Right, you might as well know were going to head to Island he was last at and see if we can find out were he is.. ok?"

Lily nodded again not looking at him. James sighed then something dawned on him "Lily wheres your mother?".

Lily almost chocked,  
James wished her hadn't asked her but it was to late. She looked at him and he could tell she was fighting tears. "Sh.. she is ill her doctor said that she's going to die before Christmas." A loan tear fell down her cheek.

James gulped he wasn't expecting that. "I'm sorry" he whispered. She just nodded and turned her gaze to the window again.

James left the room and put his head against the wall. He felt sorry for her even if he was a pirate he knew what it was like you lose a parent, he was only young when he lost his mother and father.

He felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his head to see Sirius and Remus, he gave them a weak smile. "How do you reckon we explain to the king that his daughters fine, but, her mother is dieing" James said. Remus and Sirius looked at each other shocked before Sirius managed to whisper "Fuck".

James moved so he faced them "Fuck is right" James began to walk down the corridor. "I'll be in cabin, Sirius your in charge, Remus you keep a watch on Miss Evans" he called before walking out of their view.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ok this chapter has been editted now so, I'm going to carry on with chapter 3 . It will be out sometime this week... or sooner._

As you can tell I haven't editted this one properly like chapter 1 but I really can't be bothered my 'beta' as people called it said there was nothing wrong with it so I decided to leave it at that. So review chapter 1 mostly purrr-lease. :)  
Tata for now 


	3. Emotions

**A/N:**_** Hello, right. Sorry I took longer then I was suppose to.. but, first I had to go to a party then I had to work. Plus I was slightly dead considering as lack of sleep. **_

But I did it... finally grins

I would like to thank everyone for there reviews, mostly 'Jack'N'SallyGal' gives you a reward hehehe, Oh and sorry this chapter isn't long.. The next one won't be either but I know chapter 6 is going to be long Smiles

ok I'll shut up and let you read..

Disclaimer: I-D-N-O-H-P and your smelly feet

_

* * *

Chapter 3_

  
BANG. _People were screaming and running for there lives, as buildings began to crash to the ground. _

"MUMMY!, DADDY!" A little red headed girl cried. Searching the streets for her family.

Tears streamed down the little girls face, her emerald eyes darting from side to side, searching for her family.

But, it was no use, she was to small to see above the screaming crowd.

All of a sudden she was on the ground, tears streamed down her face, she was going to get crushed.

Then, suddenly, a hand was put in front of her face, she looked up to see a young boy, only two or three years older then herself. He had scruffy black hair, and glittering hazel eyes.

Taking his hand, he lifted her up, she looked into his eyes, emerald meeting hazel, she could see all of his emotions, just by looking into them.

Before either one of them could speak. The boy was pushed to the floor, and then stamped on. The girl screamed, she looked up to see a tall blonde haired man, he grabbed her wrist. Cackling evilly, he raised his fist and brought it down.

  
Lily shot up in, sweat pouring down her face, panting heavily she looked round the room and found she was still on the Marauder. 

It had been three days since she had come aboard. She kept having constant bad dreams, about the night she was taken away from her father.

Lily, pulled the blanket from her petite frame, she slowly got up and quietly tip toed to the door and opened it carefully.

She poked her head out and looked to see if anyone was around. Her luck was with her, no body was around.

Going up the stairs quietly she opened the, door that led to the deck.

Lily was blasted in the face with the cold morning wind. She quietly walked past the captains cabin, after closing the door. She walked over to the right side of the ship and lent against railing. Sighing, she looked up into the dark sky, thinking of one person.

XXXX

James tossed and turned, trying to fall back to his peaceful slumber, but, it was no use, sighing he got up and moved to wards his pile of clothes in his room. Grabbing a top and pants he shoved them and fastened his belt round them.

Suddenly he heard a creak from outside his door. Turning to wards it expecting somebody to come threw.

Nobody did.

Walking slowly to wards it James grabbed his sword which lay on the floor. His heart was beating rapidly. He grasped the handle and counted to three before pulling the door open.

Nobody was there, carefully looking round he saw a faint red on the right side of the ship. Walking slowly to wards it he noticed it was Lily.

He was a few feet from her, he stared at her for some time before realising that she was crying and muttering under her breathe.

Snapping from his gaze he sighed. "In need of a tissue miss Evans?" he asked causing he to jump and turn round to face him.

XXXX

Lily looked up into the starry sky, sinking into a deep depression.

Yearning for her mothers soft gentle touch. Tears fell silently down her red cheeks.

She suddenly became overwhelmed by fear, of losing her dieing mother.

"In need of a tissue miss Evans?" The captain sighed.

She jumped round and turned startled by the presence of another. "Oh, it's you" she snarled harshly.

"Your in a very nice mood this morning, Miss Evans" James said sarcastically.

"Sorry" she muttered, turning her gaze back to wards the twinkling sky.

A awkward silence came over them, before Lily finally whispered.

"I need to go see my mother"

James looked at her bewildered, by her sudden outburst. "Excuse me?" he asked, thinking he had obviously heard wrong.

"I want to go see my mother" she cried turning to face him.

"I'm afraid you can't" he said before walking to wards his cabin.

As soon as he opened the door it was slammed shut by a hand.

Turning round, he met a very angry red head. Flames burning in her emerald eyes.

"WHY THE HELL NOT" she shouted.

James sighed he was not willing to explain, "because I said"

This only angered Lily more, she pushed him with all her strength causing him to falling to the wall.

"I'm going to see her without your permission" she growled. "I don't know why I need it anyway, you don't own me, Captain" she spat.

James was getting angry now. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall trapping her. But the feisty red head still struggled.

"Tell me this, what do you plan to do when you get there" he snarled.

"See my mother, you bastard, LET GO" she cried.

"When she dies, what do you thinks going to happen to you?" he grabbed her chin making her look him in the eye. "As soon as your mother dies, the king has no reason to keep you, it will be his chance to kill you, so tell me is that you planned on happening"

Lily squirmed, tears pouring down her cheeks rapidly. "No" she whispered finally giving up, he was right.

As soon as her mother died, the king could make up a excuse and kill her.

She looked James in the eye, he finally let go off her chin, but made no move to let go of her.

His head was coming closer to hers, Lily felt the breathe get caught in her throat. Was he going to kiss her.

Suddenly the door slammed open causing James to move away from Lily. Out of the door came...

Sirius.

"Not interrupting anything am I" he asked cheerfully. Lily looked at James expecting him to answer, but, he merely shacked his head and walked into his cabin.

Lily smiled at her idiotic friend, wiping her eyes with her sleeve she followed him up to the upper deck.

XXXX

James paced in his cabin, he had almost kissed her!. _'But, Sirius had to ruin it'_ he thought. He sighed as he remember her broken face.

He knew how she felt he had lost his mother at a younger age.

He sighed heavily making his way over to his desk, unfolding a map he began to plan a route. Till a knock on the door disturbed him.

"Come in" he shouted, before looking back at his map.

Remus came in smiling. "Sirius tells me he interrupted a moment between you and Miss flower" he grinned.

James blushed slightly before looking up at Remus, "Miss Flower?" he snorted. It was one of Remus's and Sirius's many nicknames for Lily. Sirius came up with most of them though.

"We weren't having a moment" James sighed. "She wanted to go see her mother"

Remus nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing now?" Remus asked purposely changing the topic. He stared at James's map.

"Trying to figure out a way on getting Miss Evans back to Pirate Island, without, getting seen by Riddle." James sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

Remus stared at the map then looked James in eye. "To be honest my friend, we don't know we're Riddle is and if we do, then we have no idea what course hes taking."

James nodded sadly and walked over to the window. The sun was starting to come up now. He turned his head so he could see Remus.

"Well were going to have to head to the next port"

* * *

**A/n:_ dun dun dun dunnnn hehe. I worked it out last night theres going to be like 15 or 16 chapters of this story. So Review please and if anyone says anything about my spelling_**

_**Grabs butchers knife then there going to meet Butch Giggles evilly"**_

_**... Ok i'm calm...  
See you in the next chapter Waves**_


	4. A Stormy Jealousy

_**A/n: Hallo  
I've got the boring job of retyping everything on this computer because my charger has officially stopped working. -.- but I'm getting a new one this week YAY!. **_

So enjoy and I uploaded chapter 5 to cause I'm nice and extremely soar… Ice skating is not my thing.

Read and enjoy, fuck reviews… I mean reviews yey!

* * *

Chapter 4

"You forget Lily, pirates can be sneaky." Sirius growled.

"Oh, really?" Lily snarled. Panting heavily she swung for him, her sword meeting his.

"Yes really," his face was inches from hers. Both breathing heavily.

Lily smirked at him. "Poor you then"

Before Sirius could move away from her, Lily's foot hooked behind his, as she pushed him with all her strength, causing him to fall to the floor.

Sirius looked up at Lily as she grinned down at him. Her blade was inches from his throat. Turning his head slightly so the blade wouldn't scratch his throat, he saw Remus gasping for air, as tears slid down his cheeks from laughing to hard.

"Y – yo you… got g… got b-beat by-y a girl!" Remus gasped, before falling into another fit of laughter.

Sirius scowled, looking up at lily, he noticed she was trying not to laugh. "Will you let me up now?" he huffed.

Lily grinned; she moved the blade away from his throat and began to giggle.

"It's not funny!" Sirius snapped.

Remus straightened up, looking at Sirius, he strained to keep a straight face. "No... Not at all" but as soon as he said this he felling into another fit of laughter.

"REMUS!" Sirius growled, throwing Remus a death glare. He turned his attention back to Lily. "I want a rematch" he huffed. "You got lucky then".

Lily cocked her head to the side, smiling. "Ok, but don't blame me if I humiliate you again." She grinned.

"I won't be blaming you, because you won't beat me" he smirked.

"I believe, that's what you said last time." She taunted.

Sirius smirked and lunged for her, his blade met hers. Pushing her backwards he watched her stumble.

"Want me to slow... or can you take my pace" he grinned cockily.

"I can take it" she replied, glaring at him.

She lunged for him. There blades met again, both pushing forward to over power the other one. Expect from Sirius holding back a lot.

There inches were inches apart when a voice bellowed. "What the **HELL **are you two doing?"

XXX

James sighed as he flipped threw maps on his desk.

He looked at each one, hoping that one would show a clear route for the port they were heading to.

Looking up he sighed, the stomping feet above was distracting him.

Abandoning his chair, he swiftly got up, and began to walk towards the door. Opening it, he saw most of his crew at the bottom of the stairs, which led to the upper deck.

Sighing he cleared his throat making them jump and look at him. Upon seeing there captain they all began to move away from the stairs and returned to their duty's.

Walking up the stairs, he heard the sound of swords clanging against one another.

Panicking he took the steps two at a time, wanting to see what was going on. As soon as he reached the top he felt anger spread over him… and another emotion. Was it? Jealousy.

"What the **HELL** are you two doing?" he bellowed. Causing, the two sword holders to jump apart.

The two of them both looked at James, surprised to see him there.

"Well?" James growled. He didn't know what had brought the sudden anger on. But he wasn't interested in finding out.

Sirius exchanged glances with Lily before looking at his captain. "Well… we were bored so, I decided to teach young Lillian here, how to use a sword." Sirius answered lamely.

James growled, 'What the hell! Was Sirius thinking?' he thought bitterly. "What if he missed and killed Lily? Did he think about that?"

Before James could yell at Sirius, Remus interrupted. "Sirius, I doubt you need to teach her."

Sirius sent Remus a death glare. "Shut up, she got lucky" he growled.

Remus on the other hand started chuckling. "She beat you, just admit it."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lily beat Sirius? He fought the urge to burst out laughing.

"Sirius come with me, please." James said emotionally, before descending down the stairs.

Without saying a word Sirius followed James down the stairs.

Lily watched silently as Sirius followed James down the steps.

She turned to look at Remus with a questioning gaze.

Remus shrugged before smiling. "The captain was afraid you would get hurt."

Lily smiled slightly, and then frowned. She didn't need people looking out for her; she was used to looking out for herself and her mother.

Lily looked up at the sky. She noticed the grey clouds edging towards the ship. "I'm going back to my cabin" she said dryly.

"You just don't want to get wet" he chuckled.

Lily smiled slightly. "Maybe so, but, I don't want to see one of Sirius's bad moods that you have been telling me about"

Remus grinned. "To true." His grin turned into a smile as he watched her walk down the steps.

'Maybe she had a warm effect on everyone' he thought as he looked up at the grey clouds. 'This is going to be a long night…'

XXX

Sirius watched James pace round his cabin. Grinning to himself he knew James wasn't just annoyed at the fact he was teaching Lily to fight. It was something more… much more…

Finally, James stopped pacing and turned a burning gaze in Sirius's direction.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" James yelled. "YOU COULD HAVE MISSED! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Sirius sighed, blocking out James's rant he looked round the room. Clothes were scattered everywhere. Maps and books laid on the desk and floor.

He turned his gaze back to his scruffy haired friend. He noticed he was still ranting, sighing he decided to interrupt.

"James! I know you like her but please, enough ranting. My ears hurt"

Sirius watched his friends face, turn from angry to confusion.

"I… don't know what you…. Mean" James stuttered.

Sirius grinned at his best friend's denial. "Now, now Jamie, don't lie to uncle Sirius. I know you have feelings for Miss Evans. It was a bit obverse when you made me scrub the deck for interrupting your 'moment' with her"

James scowled. "I do not like Miss Evans in _that _way." He huffed.

Sirius grinned. "Fine, fine stay in denial."

James was about to yell again when someone burst in. "Storm headed our way" an out of breathe crew member cried.

XXX

Lily groaned as she hit the floor with a thump. Opening her eyes she found herself laying on the floor of her cabin. Sheets were twisted round her petite frame.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she pulled them off her and stood up.

Lily lay on her bed again and closed her eyes, but as soon as she did this she was thrown off again. Opening her eyes she noticed her room was swaying violently. Gulping she attempted to get up without being thrown to the floor.

Getting herself balanced she made an attempt to get to the door, only to be thrown to the floor again.

Growling in her throat, she crawled to the door and grabbed the door handle and hoisted herself up.

Pulling the door open she noticed some boxes had fallen onto the small corridor. Sighing, Lily attempted to pick one up and move it, but found it was too heavy.

Grabbing onto the wall Lily made her way down the corridors and up the stairs.

Swaying slightly, Lily made her way to the door that led to the deck.

Grasping the handle she pushed it open and gasped at the site she saw.

Black waves were crashing against the side of the ship, trying to swallow people into its pit of darkness.

The rain pelted everyone as hard as it could. Ripping at there clothes and drenching there body's.

Lily could see crew members attempting to shout to others. But, the wind swallowed there shout's and replaced it with a howl.

Lily stared at the frightening scene in front of her, to shocked to move she didn't notice a messy black haired man grab her before, being swallowed by a black wave.

_**

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry if theres mistakes in this chapter and people didn't like it but this was the best I could come up with. Plus my reader is on holiday and won't be back for ages. But next chapter will be better because with this one I had to keep racking my brain so enjoy. I'm starting the next one tomorrow morning but hopefully I will have my laptop back by then. Crosses fingers. **_

Anyway byeeee x 


	5. Hold on tight

-1_** A/n: Comments down below **_

  
Chapter 5 

James heart had almost stopped. There she was, frozen by the door. Why wasn't she running back in? What was she doing out here? Didn't she realise it's not safe?

Making up his mind, James made his way over to Lily, almost breaking into a sprint to get her away from danger. As the waves crashed against the ship and the rain came down harder.

When he reached her, he grabbed her by her arm and made to bring her inside, but froze on the spot when he saw something that made his blood run cold.

A giant pillar of grey, looming over the ship.

Before James could catch his breathe it struck. Water rushed over the deck, pulling James and Lily with it.

James lost his grip on Lily's arm and started to plummet off the ship, when suddenly, somebody grabbed his wrist.

"Your not getting away that easy mate"  
XXX

Sirius watched in horror as his best mate was about to go overboard, dropping a piece of spare rope. Sirius launched down the steps of the upper deck and ran threw the rushing water.

Watching James at all times, he dived forward and caught his friend round the wrist. His body slamming against the railing.

"Your not getting away that easy mate." He grinned before grabbing his captains other wrist and pulling him up.

James couldn't believe his luck. He was alive! Thanks to Sirius… then it dawned on him. Lily!

"Sirius! LILYS GONE OVER!" James yelled. He was about to launch over the railing, when Sirius grabbed hold of him.

"No she hasn't" a familiar voice sounded.

James turned round and felt a weight come off his shoulders. There, stood Remus with an unconscious red head in his arms.

"But… but … how?" James stuttered, not taking his eyes off the figure in Remus's arms.

"I grabbed her before she went over... but… she hit her head on the side of the ship pretty hard." Remus said.

James nodded, then noticed something, Lily's lips were steadily turning blue. Alarmed, James looked up at the rainy sky then at Remus.

"Get her somewhere warm now Remus!" James practically yelled.

Remus nodded and walked off.

"What about you mate?" Sirius asked looking at his soaking friend.

"I can't get any wetter, can I?" James grinned. "Plus, my ship and crew need me."

Sirius smiled and began to walk off.

"Sirius"

Sirius turned round and looked at James. "Yeah?"

"I owe you my life." James smiled.

Sirius grinned. "Nar mate, you owe me rum"

Both men laughed as they set back to beat the storm and save the ship.

XXX

"Well mate that was one hell of a night" Sirius grinned as he looked at the deck below, which had pieces of wood everywhere.

"Yup, but the good thing is, we managed to keep the sail in one piece." James smiled.

"True" Sirius yawned. "So, are we cleaning up now or going to sleep… then cleaning up."

James looked at his ship for a minute then back at Sirius. "Do it later, were near the port anyway so, we can get supplies." He said while getting up.

"Alright, night mate" Sirius grinned. "Oh, and James."

"Yeah?" James asked while walking down the steps.

"Remus said that some one is in your bed." Sirius grinned.

James turned and looked at Sirius as if he was crazy. "Who?"

"The girl of your dreams" Sirius laughed as he opened the door that led below deck.

Staring at his friends retreating form. James shrugged, his friend was crazy. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way to his cabin. He grasped the handle of the door and shoved it open.

As soon as he walked in, he noticed a very pale Lily Evans laying in his bed.

"Lily?" he mumbled. Trying to see if she was awake or not. Walking closer he noticed her eyes lids were red and so was her nose. Feeling her forehead he pulled back his hand as if it burnt. "Jesus!" he practically yelled.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he gently shook her. "Lily, Lily! Wake up, Please!" James cried. His face went white when Lily's head lolled to the side. Laying her back down quickly, James stood up and bolted for the door calling Remus who almost immediately, came up from below the deck.

"What is it James?" Remus asked half awake.

"Remus! Come quick, she's burning up!" James cried. Staring hopelessly at his friend.  
Remus rushed into the captains cabin and alarmed at the sight of the red heads ghostly skin.

"Shit" he mumbled. Before going over to the red head and checking her over. "James go get me a wet rag, now!" he shouted. Still examining the red head.

XX

James had bolted out the door at Remus's order. He was so scared '_what if she died?' _he thought shacking slightly. '_She can't die, I lo… like her to much to. And she needs to meet her father!… the King… what would he do if he found out that his only child had died… in James's care.' _Shaking his head, he sighed. _'He was giving up on her already… she's a fighter, he could tell.' _

Blocking out his thoughts James paced outside his cabin, waiting for news on the limp red head that lay in his bed.

Suddenley, a creaking sound could be heard. Turning round swiftly, James saw Remus step quietly out of the cabin. A sad expression on his friends face.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" James croaked out weakly.

"She's sick James, really sick. She needs a doctor fast… or" Remus gulped.

"She could die"

Remus watched his friends face turn from helplessness to determination. "Get the crew up Remus, full speed to port. I want half the men fixing the deck and the others helping get the ship to port." James commanded. "You and Sirius are in charge." He added before walking back into his cabin.

Remus nodded as he watched his friend close the door. His friend was in love… and he didn't even realise it.

XX

When James entered his room he took in the sight of the pale red head on his bed.

A wet rag lay limply on her forehead, as her long red locks curtained her face. Making her look… somewhat peaceful.

Walking towards her, he stood next his bed. He bent down slightly and lifted the rag and felt her forehead. She still had a high temperature. Placing the rag gently back on her forehead he made his way over to his chair, and sat down and just stared at the sleeping red head.

"She will get better" he mumbled to himself, before his eye lids closed and let him drift into unconsciousness'.

XX

_"Mummy!" A little ten year old, red headed girl giggled. As a older version of the girl tickled her. The child and women could of passed of as twins. But there was a difference, the only one noticeable. The young red head had sparkling emerald eyes. And the older women had cheery brown eyes that were a mixture of hazel and brown. _

The little girl smiled up at her mother, her emerald eyes meeting the brown ones. She was one of the two people that could see what those eyes held. Happiness and misery.

The women pecked the girl on the head. "You will always make me proud. No matter what you decide."

The girl smiled. Only half understanding what the women meant, and deciding she would be told when she was old enough to understand.

Before either of them could say another word there was a loud crash outside the door, and a familiar voice yelling.

The women's eyes filled with panic. Picking up her daughter off the floor she rushed to the nearest wardrobe.

Opening it she set the girl down. "Sweet heart, stay in here and don't come out no matter what, promise me" the women said.

The emerald eyes that were once sparkling, lost there sparkle. She stared into her mothers eyes before nodding. "I promise mummy."

The woman smiled. "Good girl, Lily" she said before closing the door.

As soon as the door closed, Lily heard the other door slam open. Yelling could be heard. Then a loud SMACK.

Lily curled up into a ball, hearing her mothers cry's of plea to stop. Shaking, Lily hadn't realised she was sobbing. Until it was too late. Loud footsteps could be heard, until they stopped right outside the door.

The door was kicked open with such a force, it flew of its hinges, crashing against the opposite wall, and smashing into pieces.

The ten year old stared up at the tall figure that had caused it. Before another thought could go threw her brain. She was grabbed by the collar of her dress and forced up against the wall. Her feet far from the ground.

She looked into those dull brown eyes that held no emotion.

"Stupid wrench!" he yelled. His spit showering her face. Lily could hear her mother screaming and sobbing. She turned her gaze away from the blonde haired monster she called uncle. But, it was a big mistake…

Not even a second after she did that, her head was smashed against the wall. She was then dropped to the floor like a rag doll, getting kicked again and again.

The corner of her eyes were starting to blacken. Everything started to spin, she didn't even realise she was screaming and sobbing. Till it all went black.

XX

James awoke to a horrible piercing scream. Jolting forward out of his chair. James looked round his office and noticed the red head thrashing around in his bed. 

Running towards his bed he, noticed she was drenched in her own sweat as well.

Panicking he began to shake her. "Come on Lily wake up!, WAKE UP LILY!" he yelled. Shaking her.

Until finally his hazel eyes met emerald. "Thank god," he breathed in a sigh of relief.

But before he could enjoy the fact she was awake, she began to violently shake.

"Lily? Lily what's wrong?" James said in a panicky voice.

"S-s-o-o c-c-cold" she shivered.

James put his hand against her forehead and felt it, only to pull it back. "Jesus! Your still burning up" he cried.

James ran a hand threw his messy hair, and noticed that Lily was clinging to his shirt, while shaking. Sighing he picked her up, and wrapped the blanket round her. He sat down on his bed against the wall and cradled the red head in his lap. Gently stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear.  
James smiled when he felt her shift position in his lap, so her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Soon after she did that, her breathing began to even out.

Attempting to look down James noticed her eyes were closed. He didn't know how long he watched her, but as soon as he was about to drift off Remus came in.

"We've arrived" he stated.

* * *

_**A/n: Yay! Done it :D  
Sorry took so long but I was being morbid…. Hopefully I will have next chapter out… and this one is going to be the reason it's a M … or it could be the chapter after NOT SURE! See you umm… whenever!  
**_

**_Next one will be longer I promise D_**


	6. Rum

Chapter 6

He stared at his door silently. He sighed. Bringing the mug back up to his, he took another swig of its contents. His throat had a tickling sensation, as the alcohol trickled down his throat.

He needed this so much, they had been staying at the port for two days already.

He sighed as he poured himself another drink. He brought the mug up to his lips, before he could drink its contents, there was a soft knock on his hollow oak door.

"Come in" he bellowed to person on the other side. He had a slight feeling he knew who it was. Somebody with long flaming red head.

The door creaked open slowly, and the red head popped her head around the door.

"Hey" she spoke softly. Making it hard for him to hear.

He smiled slightly, before speaking. "You should be resting"

Lily frowned. "But, it's boring, and I've been doing that all day."

James smiled. She sounded so much like a child, probably all the medicine in her system.

Lily moved into the room, silently closing the door behind her. James held back a smile as he realised what she was wearing, one of his shirts that was to big for her, and the pants they had found in the market square for her.

"If you find resting boring, I'm just going to bore you more" James said yawning.

"Hmm, apparently your amusing when your drunk" Lily shrugged, carelessly sitting on the edge of his bed, and leaning against the wall.

"Who said that?" he asked. Even though he could guess who it was, and know he would be right.

"Guess"

"Sirius?"

"Got it in one."

He smiled again. He watched as she carelessly twirled her hair on a finger. Staring at the wall, concentration clear on her face.

"Thinking much?" he asked, smiling, and bringing his mug to his lips, and draining its contents again.

Snapping out of her gaze, she looked at him startled. "Just, thinking about what's going to happen" she whispered, making James have to strain to hear.

"What?" he asked questioningly

"Nothing, doesn't matter"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because…"  
"Because what?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No it's nothing"

"If it's nothing then tell me"

"Fine" she sighed. "I was thinking about what's going to happen once, I see my father, what would I have to do?"

James furrowed his eyebrow and thought. The Pirate Island's rules were similar to London's. All women had to marry. Arranged or by choice.

"Hmm… I guess you would stay with your father, till he finds someone for you to marry, or you choose yourself." He said simply.

"I…I have to marry?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah, the rules aren't much different from London's. Well… expect that a man can choose to marry or choose life at sea, with or without a women." he said.

"Does a women get the same choice?" she asked.

"No, a woman can either choose who she marries depending if she comes from a strong blood line. Or her parents must marry her off." he stated.

He heard Lily make a frustrated sigh. "Anything wrong?" he asked, while pouring himself another drink.

"It's nothing" she said sighing. He watched her rub her fingers across her forehead, probably in deep thought.

"Ok then." he said simply, draining the contents of the mug once again.

They went into silence, the only noise that could be heard, was James constantly refilling his mug.

Lily looked at James and saw he was passing being tipsy.

Taking her chance she bit her lip. "Can I have some?" she asked. Begging he wouldn't say no.

"Are you allowed it?" he asked. His words slightly slurring.

"He didn't say I couldn't" she said, staring at the bottle of rum by his bedside table.

James thought it over for a few seconds, before shrugging. "Ok" he simply said, filling his mug and passing it to her, then holding the bottle in his hands.

Lily stared at the contents for a moment, before bringing it to her lips. She noticed James staring at her a smirk playing on his lips. Deciding to just get it over with, she tipped the mug and drank all of its contents. But, as soon as she did that a wave of dizziness flooded over her.

Lily grabbed hold her head and groaned. She looked over at James who was attempting to keep a straight face, she glared at him causing him to howl with laughter.

"It's not funny!" she shouted, throwing the mug at the captains head. Lily smirked when it hit.

James on the other hand looked as if he was in a light daze, before glaring at Lily. Lily smirked and gave her best innocent smile. "It err… slipped?" she laughed.

James growled, and before Lily knew it he was on top of her, tickling her sides.

"No… I didn't… mean it" she gasped. Trying to squirm out from under him.

"Say sorry" he smirked, still tickling her.

"I'm.. I'm sorry!" she laughed, tears streaming down her face, as she carried on squirming out of his grip.

James smirked at her, and stopped. He rolled off her and propped himself up on one elbow, and watched her.

Lily lay there trying to catch her breathe back, fully aware James was watching her. She turned her head, and was shocked at how close he was.

Her breathe got caught in her throat, his lips looked so soft and smooth. Lily bit her lip and forced herself to tear her gaze away from his lips, and to his eyes.

She stared into his eyes, it felt like hours till she finally tore her gaze away.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Smiling to herself, she didn't know if it was the alcohol that was making her brain go fuzzy, but she didn't really care.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"What was it like growing up in England?" he paused for a second. "If you don't mind me asking"

Lily sat up, she wasn't expecting a question like that.

James watched Lily, as she reached for the bottle of rum, that lay on his bedside table, and take a big gulp of it.

"You don't have to answer." he sighed. As he watched her place the bottle down.

"No, I'll answer" he heard her mutter.

She turned round and faced him, her long auburn hair curtaining her face.

"You know, living in England isn't what people think it is." she laughed dryly.

"How come? To many stuck up snobs?" he smirked. Taking the bottle from her and drinking more of its contents.

"Got it in one" she smirked. Snatching the bottle from him and drinking more of it.

"My, my Miss Evans, somebody would come to the conclusion that your _trying_ to get drunk." James smirked.

"Well, Mr Potter, somebody would come to the conclusion that you _are _drunk" she mocked.

He smirked at her. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" he shrugged.

"Mhmm.."  
They both smirked at one another, before falling into a comfortable silence.

James bit his lip for a minute, before getting up and grabbing, another two bottles of rum, from his shelf.

Lily rose a eyebrow in confusion. "What are they for?" she asked. Staring from the bottles to James.

"I've got a feeling your going to end up stealing all my rum, so… you can drink from your own bottle." he grinned.

Lily grinned back at him, before grabbing the bottle from him and opening it.

"Cheers" they both said, then clinking there bottles against one another.

XX

After a few hours both, Lily and James were both past drunk. They both lay next to one another, empty bottles of rum lay next to the beds.

"Yano…" James slurred.

"What?" Lily asked. Her head tilting to the side, just to look at him.

"I've never noticed… h-how pretty you are" he said titling his head to the side, grinning stupidly.

"Really?" she whispered. Noticing how close his lips were to hers.

"Really" he whispered, before crushing her lips with his own.

The kiss got more heated by the second. They rolled over so James lay on top of her, supporting himself by his elbows, so he didn't crush her.

"James" she moaned, as his lips left hers and travelled down her jaw to her neck. He inwardly grinned when she gasped, when he started to nimble and suck on her skin.

He moved his mouth back towards her, and crushed his lips back over hers. He felt her hands begin to fumble with his buttons on his shirt. He grinned when he heard give a frustrated growl, then rip his shirt open.

He groaned, as he felt her nails rake along his skin. He let his hands, fumble with her shirt and unbutton it, before pulling it away from her body.

He pulled away from her lips, and let his eyes gaze over the top half of her body. He could only described her in one word. _Beautiful. _

He smirked up at her, and lowered his head towards one of her breasts. A smile played on his lips, before he took it in his mouth, he sucked and nibbled, causing her to gasp, and run her fingers threw his messy hair.

She arched under him, squirming from the amount of pleasure that ran threw her body.

"James" she moaned. Arching, making her skin touch his. She let her hands roam towards his pants, and started fumbling with his belt. Succeeding on removing it, and unzipped his pants. Pushing them off, with her toes, she grinned when she noticed, the tent in his underwear.

Grabbing him roughly by his hair, she yanked him up, and crashed her lips up against his again.

He began to unbuckled her pants, and pushed them down her long legs. He removed her knickers, while she removed his underwear.

Lily's eyes travelled down his body, and back up to his hazel eyes. She grinned up at him, while he grinned down at her.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and looked deeply into her eyes. She gave a simple nod, before he slammed into her. He was shocked to find there was no barrier. But never dwelled on it, and began to thrust in and out of her. He started of slow at first, but quickened, when she began to meet his thrust.

She captured his lips with hers again. Groaning into him, as his thrust became harder and faster.

Lily cried out his name as she came.

James growled as he spilled himself inside her, and growled her name.

They both lay there panting, before James rolled off her. Lily turned on her side and faced him.

James wrapped a arm round Lily, and brought her closer. He smiled to himself when Lily snuggled closer his chest.

He closed his eyes, and fell into a drunken slumber.

* * *

_**A/n: Hey **_

It's half past two in the morning and I've finally done this chapter… Lol I actually restarted it about three times because I didn't like the starting. So enjoy while I go to sleep cause I'm slightly tired… 


	7. Morning After & Necklace's

Chapter 7

"Oi, Remmy! Coming to visit our dear Captain" Sirius shouted. As he banged on his friends door.

He smiled when he heard grumbling coming from behind the door.

"Sirius, do you have to wake me up? So god dam early?" Remus half yelled.

Sirius gave him a lopsided grin. "Why my dear Remmy, of course I do!" Sirius smirked. "Now come on, I want to go ask our Captain, if he's seen our lovely Red headed princess."

"Why? Isn't she in her room?" Remus asked, whilst pulling on a shirt, and buttoning it up.

"Nope, but last time you found her, she was in our dearest Jimmy's arms" Sirius smirked.

"True."

"Come on Remmy darling." Sirius grinned. Grabbing Remus and pulling him up the stairs towards the Captains cabin.

As soon as they reached it however they heard a piercing scream from inside.

They both bolted towards the door and yanked it open.

There jaws dropped to what they saw.

XX

Lily stirred, she could feel the sunlight attempting to pry her eyes open. She gave a soft moan, she was to warm to get up.

Suddenley, she noticed something, she could feel something round her waist. Sighing, she opened her eyes, and screamed in shock. Next to her, lay James Potter, Naked.

She didn't realise, that when she had screamed, she had shoved him off the bed as well.

She didn't realise, that the door had opened.

She didn't realise, who the two figures were… until one put there hand over her mouth, to shut her up.

"Lily! Please, stop screaming."

She looked up at the figure that had spoken, and had there hand over her mouth, she sighed. It was Sirius.

Before anyone could utter another word, there was a groan from below the bed.

Then, a head appeared, that belonged to James.

"What the hell?" he muttered, looking really confused and really hung over.

"Could ask you both, the same thing" Sirius stated. Looking at the red head, who was holding the sheets to her chest, whistle his best friend, was tangled in the other half.

James looked up at his best friends, through squinted eyes. "I can't remember" he moved his gaze towards Lily, "Can you?" he asked her.

She shook her and rubbed her eyes.

A Awkward silence fell over all of them. Before Remus remember something. "Err.. Lily, you need to take your medicine." He stated, breaking the silence, which made everyone uncomfortable.

Lily nodded. "Err… can you guys turn around… while err… I get changed?" she asked, as blush began to form on her cheeks.

All three men nodded. Sirius and Remus turned round, whilst James buried his head into his pillow, which he had pulled down with him.

Lily scanned the room, and grabbed all her clothes she could find. Slipping them on, she stared at the now sleeping James. Rubbing her head, she gave a frustrated sigh.

Standing up, she made sure to step on him as she walked towards the door. She smiled to herself, when she heard him give a angry growl.

Opening the door, she walked past Sirius and Remus who were standing outside it.

She opened the door, that led to below deck. She moved down the steps quickly, and headed towards her cabin.

When she reached it, she moved over to her bed, and led face down, burring her head in the pillow.

A couple of minutes after she led down, she heard someone else's footsteps. She heard the person walk over to her bed, and gently sit down. The bed sagged under there wait a bit.

Lily sighed. "Go away" she mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm afraid not" the voice gently chuckled. "Because you, need your medicine."

Lily lifted her head from the pillow, a small smile creped onto her lips.

"Why Mr Black, how come I'm in your presence, when you should be in your best friends." she smiled.

"Why, Miss Evans, I'm afraid that, if I was in my best friends. I'd lose my patience with him." he grinned. "So I get to be in yours, whilst Remus asks him what happened last night."

"I can't remember" she muttered.

"Alas I wasn't going to ask you, instead I was going to feed you poison, which is suppose to help you get better." He smirked.

Lily smiled and turned round. She watched, as he poured the medicine, onto the spoon. Her face went grim, when she swallowed it.

"Now I bid you good day, my fair lady." He grinned, before exiting the room.

Lily smiled and rubbed her stomach, before fingering two objects, that lay on chains round her neck. She smiled, and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

XX

Remus sighed, as he exited his Captains cabin. One thing he hoped for, was that his best friend didn't get Lily pregnant. Because everyone knew, that as soon as they stepped on her fathers land. There would be hell to pay.

He looked up at the night sky, and smiled, the stars were shining brightly, and the moon lit up the dark sea.

He was about to walk to the door, that led to below deck, before he stopped in his tracks. He turned round and caught a glimpse of red. He turned round and saw a familiar red head. She stood by the railing, looking harmlessly up at the night sky.

He sighed, and made his way over to her.

"Evening" he said gently. Causing her to gasp, and turn round.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." he smiled apologetically.

"No, no don't apologize. I was just day dreaming." she gave a small smile, before turning round, and staring back up at the starry sky.

After a few minutes in silence, Lily finally broke it. "Remus, when you first found me in my uncles ship, how did you know it was me?" she asked. Still staring at the starry sky.

"Well…" Remus rubbed his chin for a second, before continuing. "Your father, King Ian, told all pirates, that if they were to stumble onto his brothers ships, they were to check for two women. Both with red hair, one should have brown eyes, whilst the other should have emerald eyes. The exact same shape and colour as his." He said smiling.

"But… what if my eyes had been closed, how would have been able to tell?" she asked again.

"Your necklace"

"My necklace?" she asked puzzled.

"The one that's shaped as a flower" he answered smiling.

"How… did you?" she started.

"Everyone has one." He said pulling out his own. "Mine is a wolf, Sirius's is a dog, and the Captain's is a stag."

Lily nodded. Taking in all of the information.

"Why do we wear them?" she asked. Turning her gaze back up to the stars.

"Because, it shows our personality." he smiled.

Lily smiled back. Then went back into silence. Only to be broken by Remus.

"It's getting colder, and were nearing another port." he smiled. "You should get some rest."

"I think I might." she replied. She made towards the stairs, but stopped and turned round, without hesitating she hugged Remus, she muttered a quick 'Thank you' before walking towards the steps, that led to below deck.

Remus smiled, as he watched her. 'She's one of a kind' he thought happily.

_**

* * *

A/n: I've updated… normally you would have to wait like another week. :D, Sorry it's short, but the next two might be aswell.  
Right guys, I want to say a really big thanks for reviewing :D, made me smile with all the emails I got. **_

So I've got a little task. Get my reviews up to 69 and I will update the next chapter, when I come off the sims 2 at about, 11 tonight, in englands time. :D

OH, and Lily's uncle hated Lily because she's his brothers daughter… who stole his wife.

So that's why he abused her. Kinda sad… but oh well, its my brain :D.

Plus… Lily's life hasn't been so lucky so far… let's just say… it's not getting better any time soon.

See you guys later :D 


	8. Port

Chapter 8

Lily had successfully avoided James, since there awkward moment two days ago.

She sighed as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She walked up the stairs towards the top deck. Stopping only to open the door.

She let out a small gasp at the sight in front of her. The morning sun rising, she smiled at sight of red sky.

She began to walk towards the boat edge, but suddenly a hand grabbed her round the waist, while another went over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She was pulled up against someone, her back pressed up against there front.

That's when it hit her, she knew this scent, the scent coming from the person. Before they could utter a single word, she bit down hard on there hand.

The person yelped, and let her go.

Lily turned round, her emerald eyes burning with furry. She glared at him, "Why in gods name did you do that?" she shouted.

"Because, if I had tapped you on the shoulder you would of screamed." he shrugged.

She glared at the messy, raven haired man in front of her. "Oh, so it's alright to nearly give me a heart attack." She shouted.

He didn't answer for a moment just stared into her eyes, emerald meeting hazel, like many times before.

"Look, can I talk to you in private" he muttered. Still staring into her eyes.

"Talk then" she whispered. Inwardly trying to pull herself from his memorizing eyes.

He sighed. "I meant in my cabin."

Lily's eyes grew big for a second, "Oh" was all she managed to say.

"Don't worry I won't offer you rum." he said quickly, after seeing her expression. "I don't have any left anyway" he chuckled.

Lily just smiled and followed him into his cabin.

They both stood in silence before James broke it. "Look… Lily, I'm…" he started. But was interrupted by Sirius entering the cabin.

"Hey James guess w…." Sirius started. He looked at the two of them, who were standing a few spaces apart. "Umm… am I interrupting?" he asked, staring between the red head and his best friend.

Before James could answer, Lily spoke first.

"Nope, nothing at all" she answered quickly.

James stared at her for a second, before nodding.

There was a short pause, before Lily walked out the room, closing the cabin door behind her.

As soon as he figured she was out of hearing, James yelled. "SIRIUS YOU IDIOT!"

"What?" Sirius asked. Even though he knew what he had done.  
"I was about to say sorry, until you came in" he cried. Running a hand threw his hair. In frustration./

"Man, sorry mate." Sirius said, looking at his frustrated friend.

"Well what?"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"What did you come in here to say?" James asked. Shaking his head, his friend could be so _stupid_ sometimes.

"Oh, we've arrived at port" Sirius shrugged.

James nodded. "Come on then"

Sirius grinned before stepping out the cabin with his friend. They both had a smile creeping onto there faces, when they saw a red head looking at the port in interest.

Sirius smile grew bigger when he noticed James go over to her.

"Like what you see?" James asked. Coming up from behind Lily.

Lily nodded. "It's so… so… different"

"Different? How so?" he asked, standing so his chest was inches from her back.

"Well… from what I can see of it, it looks more of a quiet town in the countryside then a port." She shrugged.

James nodded. "It may seem quiet, but trust me, there's a dark side to this town. It may seem quiet, but there are dangerous people around here. So please, stick with somebody from the ship."

Lily sighed and nodded.

James smiled slightly. Turning round he saw most of his crew, that were venturing around the town today.

"Right men" he bellowed. "I want you all to return at sunset, got it?" he asked. There were a few murmurs and nods. "Right, you may go"

He turned round, and noticed the red head had vanished. "What the?" he turned round and spotted her talking to Remus, Sirius and Peter.

(A/n: I haven't mentioned Peter expect from at the beginning, but trust me, he's got a lovely part grins)

He walked over to them. "All set?" he asked.

They all nodded.

XX

Lily walked in between Remus and Sirius, as they all walked along the streets. She really wanted to keep some distance between her and James. As long as she didn't have to talk about that _night _then she would be fine.

Lily sighed and continued walking down the streets. She groaned, when she noticed what was heading for them.

_Wenches _

She had remembered when she had walked in a port full of them. Sighing at the memory, she pushed it back into the back of her brain. Were it belonged. 

She watched as Sirius walked over to the group. She rolled her eyes as they giggled at anything he said.

She moved her gaze over towards Remus, James and Peter, who were watching there friend with amused faces.

After a few minutes of standing around, and watching Sirius flirt. He finally came over to the group, and they headed off down the street, and entered a pub.

Remus led Lily and Peter over to a table, whilst James and Sirius went to get drinks.

Once they sat down, Remus started up a conversation. "So Lily, your stay on The Marauder has been quiet eventful." he said. Smiling slightly.

Lily nodded. "I don't think it's the ships fault, I think it's the people that are on the ship."

Remus pretended to look hurt. Causing Lily to giggle.

"I'm offended dear Lillian." Remus smiled. Causing Peter to chuckle.

Lily turned her attention to Peter. "So Peter, what do you do on the ship, I've never really seen you."

Peter, startled by the attention he was getting, stuttered. "I…err… am the look out… and err sometimes, scrub the decks."

Lily smiled. "Oh, that explains it then"

Before they could carry on there conversation. Sirius and James came back, there hands holding drinks.

Sirius handed them out. Lily smiled when he gave her a glass of water. They probably guessed she didn't want to touch any rum.

"Any word?" Remus asked the two raven haired men. Whilst sipping from his mug.

"Nope, apparently he hasn't been here in months." Sirius answered.

"Who?" Lily asked. Looking at the men.

"Voldemort" Sirius answered. Glaring at his mug.

"Who?" Lily asked again. She glanced at all of them.

"Voldemort, is one of the deadliest pirates known. He kills innocent people, whilst destroying ports to get what he wants." James muttered. "It's also well known that him and your father are enemies."

"W-w-why?" Lily stuttered.

"Because your father is king of the pirate island. So basically, he wants your father dead, so he can run the island. But, considering as your returning to the island, you would be named the queen." Remus answered.

"So… if I return and he kills my father, he would have to kill me as well, to be named king?" she asked.

"He wouldn't be named king straight away, there would be a vote, on who became king, and considering as a lot of people are afraid of him… he would be named king." James growled.  
Lily stared in shock. "So… I'm in danger?" she asked, fighting keep her voice from breaking.

"No, not at this moment, because he doesn't know your coming back, unless he somehow found out when we were last in port, then your safe" Sirius reassured her.

Lily nodded slowly, and stared at her drink Thoughts running threw her head again and again, making her head start to hurt.

After a while, the men talked and laughed, while Lily listened, whilst sipping her water.

Finally Peter rised. "I'm going to head back" he said, whilst grabbing his hat that lay on table.

"Is it alright if I go back with you?" Lily asked. Not looking up from her drink.

Peter seemed startled, but turned his gaze towards James, silently asking if she could.

James sighed and nodded. He had really wanted to talk to her on the way back, but he could talk to her when they reached the ship.

Peter gave a quiet ok, and headed for the door, Lily silently following behind.

"Think they will be ok?" James asked. Watching them walk out the door.

"Stop worrying Jamie, they will be fine." Sirius said, talking a big gulp from his mug.

James nodded. "Guess your right, but to be honest, something doesn't feel right"

A few minutes passed, before they heard a blood curling scream, they had all heard before. Bolting towards the door, they ran towards were they heard it come from.

They all stopped, and had to put there hands over there mouths. Laying on the floor, dead as door nail. Lay Peter. He was drenched in his own blood. Next to him lay a stone, a stone that had marked on it, a snake coming from a skulls mouth.

James looked around, his worst fear confirmed.

Lily was nowhere in sight.

XX

Lily sighed as she followed Peter out the pub and down the street.

Suddenley, she felt as if she was being watched. Turning round she saw no one. She shrugged to herself and continued following Peter.

She just noticed how dark it had gotten. The sky was a mix between red and black.

She heard footsteps behind hers, she was about to turn round when a rough hand clamped itself over her mouth, whilst a arm wrapped round her waist, pulling her tight up against its body.

She was about to scream to Peter, when he turned round and grinned at her. She stared at him and shock. He knew this was going to happen?

She watched as more figures appeared around them. They were all dressed in black. Then, one who was wearing a long cloak, pulled its hood down, to reveal a snake like white face and red eyes. She stared at the man, determined to hide her fear.

"Well done Peter" The man smirked. He walked towards Lily and looked at her. "Ah, Ian Evans daughter" he hissed. His red eyes looked into hers, almost demanding her to be afraid.  
Lily stared back, glaring at him.

"Brave one, just like your stupid father." He smirked. Turning round he walked over towards Peter.

"Ah, your reward Peter" He grinned. Peter who had remained silent, looked up at his master. Hoping that his reward was a good one.

"Thank you my lord" Peter bowed.

Lily glared. Opening her mouth, she bit down hard on the mans hand. Who held her. But, as soon as she did, a gun shot rang out into the night sky.

The body of Peter Pettigrew, fell to the floor.

Lily's eyes winded in shock, and she let out a blood curling scream. Only to fall into darkness after being hit over the head.

_**

* * *

A/n: Haha I'm mean :D **_

What's going to happen to Lily now?

You will have to wait and see. Hehe this is my longest chapter I've written _**J**_


	9. The Heir

_Recap  _

"Ah, your reward Peter" He grinned. Peter who had remained silent, looked up at his master. Hoping that his reward was a good one.

"Thank you my lord" Peter bowed.

Lily glared. Opening her mouth, she bit down hard on the mans hand. Who held her. But, as soon as she did, a gun shot rang out into the night sky.

The body of Peter Pettigrew, fell to the floor.

Lily's eyes winded in shock, and she let out a blood curling scream. Only to fall into darkness after being hit over the head. 

* * *

Chapter 9

Lily groaned as she came back to the world of consciousness. She attempted to sit up, but found a pressure on her wrists was preventing her.

She blinked twice, she then realised she lay on a double bed, the cover was a dark green. Her wrist and ankles were bond to the sides of the bed. The room she was in, was a mix between green and silver.

Panic flooded over Lily's mind. She began to struggle against the ropes. Willing them to let her free, but the more she struggled, the more tighter they became.

Sighing she stopped. But as soon as she did, there was creaking noise from the other side of the room.

Lily tilted her head upwards, trying to see who had entered the room.

"Ah, Miss Evans, so good that you finally have woken up." The man sneered.

Lily remained quiet. She recognized the voice, it was the person who had killed that traitor Peter.

"Cat go your tongue miss Evans?" the voice chuckled. Almost as if mocking her.

Lily glared at the red eyed monster. "What do you want with me?" she asked. Glaring daggers at him.

He grinned a horrible grin. He sat down next to her, his hand stroking her leg, making her feel really disgusted that the man would touch her.

"You know your father is the king of pirates… correct?" he smirked evilly.

Lily nodded slowly, hoping that he was not going to say what she thought he was. "Ah. Well considering, as soon as he… jumps ship, you will be queen." He smirked widely. Showing his mouldy teeth. Lily had no idea how they were still in his mouth.

"Well Lillian. You will marry me." He stated. His eyes travelling up and down her body.

"Never" she spat. Glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under the ocean bed.

He let out a low evil cackle. "You have no choice." He sneered, grabbing her hips and digging his nails into the sides, making her whimper in pain.

"Why do I have no choice?" she snarled at him. "You can't make me"

He let out a dark laugh. His face came inches from hers. "Oh I can." He breathed. His disgusting breathe, showering over her face. "All I have to do is make you give me a heir." He smirked.  
Lily stared wide-eyed. She looked into his hideous face in front of her. Choking back the bile, that had raised in her throat.

His sickening blood red eyes travelled up and down her body again. Cold shivers ran down her spine. She knew what he was about to do, but she was powerless to stop him.

She squeezed her eyes shut, as she felt his body move on top of hers, unzipping her pants.

XXX

James stared at the ship ahead of his. It was sailing in the horizon.

_The Basilisk. _Captain Tom Riddles ship. He was more likely known as Lord Voldemort. It was a theory that if you called him by his real name, you would find yourself in half. Laying at the bottom of the ocean.

James growled at the name. 'The dirty snake' he thought bitterly. His eyes stayed trained on the ship ahead. He willed the winds to pick up, so he could get closer to the ship. He wanted to know she was safe.

_Lily _

His thoughts travelled to the time in the pub. He wished he hadn't let her go. It was his duty to protect her, and yet he was betrayed. 

James growled at the thought of Peter. Peter had betrayed his trust, when they had attempted to move his body. His left sleeve had rolled up, and the dark mark, was tattooed on it. So they left the body, letting the rats and birds devour it.

James looked up at the sky. He squeezed his eyes shut. He silently prayed she would be safe.

XXX

Lily kept her eyes closed tightly. As the bad memories from her past, attempted to avaid her mind.

XXX

_The rain poured down, from the dark grey sky's. The rain washed over the red head, that sat on her swing. Her head was rested against the rope, she was staring blankly at the palace in front of her. _

Her fingers traced the cuts and scratches, that lined her arms and body.

Her emerald eyes held no sparkle, as she looked up at the window that held light. She could make out the figures of a man and a women. She could tell they were yelling, by the way they were stood.

She watched as the man slapped the women. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her hit him back. She knew… it was a mistake.

The man lunged at the women, knocking them from view, she looked up at the cloudy sky, water dripping down her face, partly from the rain, partly from the salt water running down her cheeks.

She prayed the women would be fine.

She knew the women would come out alive, just not unharmed.

XXX

She trudged up the stairs, her body drenched from the rain water that was pounding outside. The maids looked at her with sympathy, her sister looked at her in disgust. She swear she heard her mutter. 'Dirty wench.' Ignoring her sister completely she walked the halls till she came to her room. She walked inside and looked at her surroundings. It was more of a show room then a actual bedroom.

Her 'friends' came round, and demanded to try on all her gowns, then have tea and crumpets.

Lily sighed, and walked over to the window. She sat down beside it and stared out at the starry sky.

Suddenley, the door began to creak open.

She turned her head and watched as a figure walked in, there face hidden by the darkness.

She knew who it was, as soon as they approached her.

She stared blankly at him, hiding her fear. She watched him as he stared at her. She waited.

He snarled at her. Lily stared blankly at him still. She knew he wanted her to cower from him, she never would. He could hit her as many time as he wanted, she never would.

He struck. He back handed her across the face. Lily's head whipped to the side. She pushed back the tears, and turned to look at him. Her cheek burning from were he struck.

This angered him. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up. She winced.

He dragged her over to her bed and forced her down. Lily's eyes widened in horror, he wasn't? she was eleven for gods sake!.

She began to struggle wildly, trying to get from his grip. Her struggling obviously angered him, because he grabbed her by her shoulders and dug his nails in, making her hiss in pain, as blood drew.

He pulled off her dress. He bit down on every part showing. Leaving marks and sometimes blood.  


_Tears fell from her lashes as he unzipped his trousers. _

All she remembered was screaming in pain as he broke her barrier.

XXX 

She lifted her head, and looked down at her torn clothes. Tears fell from her eyelashes, at least she knew he wouldn't get what he wanted.

A _heir. _

But somebody else would…  
_**

* * *

A/n: Ello guys and girls. ****J**** sorry, I didn't update, I felt so ill, I got a headache when I was thinking. **_

But, I'm back, and I've started chapter 10 already D

If anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to see in the rest of the story, say it in a review. I feel like I might need the help. :P

See you when I next update. I need to do homework…. :O 


	10. The Pleading& Helping

_**A/n: Hello once again. I've been lazy with this chapter, because I've had loads of spare time and all I've done is stare at a blank page :P. I got it done though! **_

OH and guys… this story isn't going to be really long as some of you think, so please don't expect a lot. :P The only way it's going to be long is if I add the extra part… time will tell. Lol!. Ok you can read it now. And I'm going to bed... cause I'm shattered :(

* * *

Chapter 10 

"We have to wait for the winds to pick up, Captain." Remus said calmly, as he watched his friend pace.

James growled in frustration. "WHAT IF WE DON'T GET THERE IN TIME!" He yelled.

"Calm down James, yelling won't help." Sirius stated, patting his friends shoulder. Making him cease his pacing.

"What if he finds out? He will kill her, because she's no use to him." James shook with anger.

"She might not be yet… and if she is, he will think she is, with his child, and not yours."

James shook his head "How did you find out this information, anyway?"

Remus smiled, "Sirius decided to do what he does best, he looked threw Peters belongings."

James let a smile creep onto his face, at the thought of his friends sneaky antic's.

"We'll catch up soon" Remus sighed, noticing his friends distress, even if his friend was smiling, the pain still stood out in his eyes.

James sighed and nodded. "If we don't catch up soon, the extra sail is going up, and I want cannons at the ready." He paused. "Within the hour"

Remus nodded and went to give orders.

XX

Lily opened her soar eyes, she could tell they were red and puffy. Without looking in the mirror.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, trying to think of soothing thoughts.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Lily tried to hide her fear. Only one person, had come threw that door so far, she begged it wasn't him.

Surprisingly she heard light footsteps, instead of the heavy ones, she usually heard.

She listened as they got closer and closer. Till they stopped right next to the bed. Whoever it was didn't move or speak, silently telling her they knew she was awake.

Lily held back a sigh, slowly she opened her eyes, and turned her head slowly to the side. Stood next to her, was a women about 5 foot 7 with long silver-blond hair, looking down at her, with pitying silver-blue eyes. She was wearing a long green shirt… what looked liked to be a mans, and tight pants.

"Who… who are you?" Lily croaked. Lily was shocked, that was her voice? She knew she hadn't drank in a while, but she didn't expect to sound like that.

The women smiled slightly. "I'm Narcissa.. Narcissa Malfoy, and this is, Draco Malfoy, my son" Narcissa smiled. Bending slightly to show Lily a small baby cradled in her arms, hidden by a blanket. Lily hadn't even known she was holding anything, considering as the blanket matched the shirt.

Lily gave a weak smile as Narcissa showed her the young child. The baby had pale skin, with small tuffs of white blonde hair, on the top of his tiny head. The baby appeared to be sleeping, and hardly looked older then a week.

Lily watched silently, as Narcissa lay the sleeping child on the sofa, that lay beside the bed. She came back over and began to untie Lily from the bed.

Lily stared at Narcissa in confusion. "What are you doing?" she croaked.

Narcissa finished freeing one of Lily's wrists, and looked at her smiling slightly. "I've been ordered to get you cleaned up, and I can't do that whilst your tied up, can I?" Narcissa smiled.

Lily blushed, "I guess not" Lily looked at her wrist, which had been freed, and looked at the rope burns, that had formed when she had struggled.

When she had been freed fully, Narcissa had gently wrapped Lily in a towel, and led her out onto the deck. Lily had followed, her legs were shaking, from not being used for so long. Lily had gasped, as she felt the sea air reach her lungs. She could see the morning sun rising, and smiled slightly, as she had remembered watching it and have James come up from behind her.

Before she could began to think, she felt a light shove on her back, to command her to keep walking.

Lily sighed and followed Narcissa down steps that led to below deck, and began to walk along a long corridor.

Suddenley, Narcissa stopped outside a door, and looked at Lily. "Don't come in, if I go in" She said, before knocking on the door.

They waited a moment before the door opened slowly, and a man appeared, he was about 6 foot 1 with long silver blond hair. He looked at Narcissa with cold grey eyes. He was pale like Narcissa.

"What do you want." He growled, at Narcissa. Lily was expecting Narcissa to turn away, but instead she glared at him. "I have orders to clean up the princess." Narcissa said in a cold tone.

"So?"

"So… it means, _you_ will have to look after _your_ son" She snarled. Before thrusting the baby into his arms, and walking away.

Lily stared for a second, before hurriedly following Narcissa down the corridor.

She found Narcissa round a corner breathing heavily.

"Wha… what was that about?" Lily asked daringly, after a few minutes of standing in silence.

"Not here" Narcissa said. Before walking to another door and opening it, she indicated Lily to follow her, and she did, after a moment.

Lily walked into the room and studied the room silently. It held a large tub that was filled with soapy water, in the middle of the room, and buckets of water lay by the side of it.

Narcissa smiled. "Get in"

Lily silently nodded, she was used to having people wash her, she remembered having her mother wash her when she was a child, and then having her maids wash her, once she was old enough. Lily smiled slightly, before lowering herself into the tub.

She let out a low hiss of pain, when the soapy water washed over the scratches from the night before.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa asked, as she came over with one of the buckets and a sponge.

Lily nodded. "The scratch's sting a bit, that's all"

Narcissa smiled. Then began to wash Lily, and clean her cuts.

"Who was that guy?" Lily asked once, Narcissa had gotten up. "I'm assuming he's Draco's father… but why is he so cruel to you?"

Lily watched as Narcissa stiffened slightly, then turned round to face Lily, she sat back down next to the tub, and took in a deep breathe.

"You assume correct, he is Draco's father… unfortunately." Narcissa said coldly.

"Unfortunately… so your not with him by choice?" Lily asked, peering over the edge to look at Narcissa.

"Oh god, I'd never be with that man by choice." She paused for a second, before staring up at Lily. "I'm assuming you know the pirate law?"

Lily nodded. Of course she knew the law, it was the main reason why she was here.

"Well I was daughter to one of the richest pirates going… apart from your father, my father held a large party, and I met Lucius… Draco's father. I had been drinking heavily, and we were chatting, then kissing and of course, one thing led to another."

Narcissa sighed before carrying on. "A few weeks later, I found I had fallen pregnant, I made the huge mistake of telling my father, and soon I was forced down the isle by that stupid law, causing me to marry that horrible man and end up here." She sighed.

"I'm sorry" Lily whispered, taking in all the information.

Narcissa shook her head. "Lily I need to ask you a favour"

"Anything" Lily said automatically. She had no idea why she said it, she guessed it was, because Narcissa had been the only nice person aboard this horrid ship.

"I know there's another ship tailing us, and I'm guessing the people on board are coming for you." She paused. Looking at Lily.

Lily felt her heart leap for joy, they were coming for her. She felt happiness wash over her. Then she nodded to Narcissa to carry on.

"Lily, if you get taken back to that ship, will do me a big favour of taking Draco with you?" Narcissa pleaded.

Lily stared at her in shock, thinking it threw. 'If she did get back onto the Marauder how the hell would she explain it to James?'

Narcissa noticed Lily's hesitation and attempted to persuade her. "I know it's a lot to ask, but Lily see it from my point of view, I don't wish my son to grow up, loathing everyone like his father, come to think of it, I want him nothing like his father." Tears were shining in Narcissa silvery blue eyes.

Lily looked into the pained eyes of the women in front of her. Sighing she nodded slowly. "I will, but find a way to get him to me, in case I'm separated from you"

Narcissa squealed. "Thank you so much! I owe you my life for this Lily." Narcissa smiled, before getting up and grabbing the towel and clothes, that were left on the side for Lily. She passed them to Lily, and turned so Lily could change in privacy.

Lily dried herself off, and changed into a long sleeved emerald shirt and black pants, which were to big for her, and had to be rolled up, to fit her.

Just as Lily was about to say something, there was a massive boom, and suddenly the ship begin to rock violently.

Lily let out a squeal, as the rocking ship knocked her off her feet. As she hit the floor she was drenched by one of the buckets, that still held some water.

"What the…" Narcissa started, but was cut off when the door burst open.

There stood Voldemort. His blood red eyes looked at Narcissa, who had just gotten up, and then at Lily, who still lay on the floor, drenched.

He looked at Narcissa, and quickly said. "Get back to your cabin, and do not come out, unless I call you to the deck."

Narcissa nodded, and quickly rushed out the room.

Then he looked at Lily, and walked over to her silently. He grabbed her rough fully, round the wrist and pulled her to her feet, and dragged her out the room.

He dragged her along the corridor and down more steps till her stopped outside a door. He pushed it open a shoved her threw. Closing the door. Lily heard the lock slide, on the outside of the door.

She sighed and looked at the dimly lit room, it held many crates all different sizes. She felt the ship rocking harder, and the booms of cannons sounding louder.

What seemed hours, but was really a few minutes, the door opened. Lily stood up from one of the crates she had been sitting on. In the doorway stood Narcissa. In her arms was a bundle of blankets. Lily knew Draco was cradled inside the blankets.

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked. As Narcissa placed Draco in her arms.

She nodded silently and kissed Draco on the head. "I love you" she whispered. Before looking up at Lily. "Thank you so much for this."

Lily smiled. "Your welcome."

Narcissa smiled and kissed Draco once more, before exiting the room.

Lily sighed and sat back down, she looked at the small baby that lay in her arms.

He was so small. She smiled, then noticed something, his eyes were open, and they looked just liked Narcissa's, they were silver with hints of light blue in them.

Lily smiled down at him. She would protect him no matter what. She made a promise, a promise that she intended to keep.

Lily sat in the cold room, she began to shiver from the cold, her wet clothes weren't helping either.

Suddenley the sound of the lock, being unlocked sounded, throughout the cold room. Lily helled in her breathe as the door creaked opened. The door fully opened and there stood…

_****_

A/n: Important!! Right I'm going to London on Wednesday and staying over and won't be back till late Thursday night. But, I'm taking my notebook… which I wrote this chapter on. And I'm going to try and write about 6 or 7 chapters on my coach trip there and back. :l and were going to be on the coach for… 6 or 7 hours. 

Hope you liked the chapter. J


	11. Rescued

**_A/n: I'm back! And I'm ill. pouts. I'm forcing myself to write this one, I will update on Monday or Tuesday cause I'm of school then dances._**

* * *

Chapter 11

The colour from her face drained, as she stared wide eyed, at the figure in the doorway.

There stood, Lucius Malfoy, his clothes were caked in blood. He looked murderous.

His eyes flashed dangerously, blood trickled down his cheek, from a large gash on his cheek.  
He stared at Lily, with a look of utter loathing. But, before a word could escape his lips, his eyes rolled back, and he fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Lily stared wide eyed, at the body on the floor. She clutched Draco closer to her, still staring at the body. Her eyes filled with fear.

Then suddenly, a creak came from the door way, her head snapped up, her eyes locked with the figure in the doorway.

Her heart leapt, as the figure came into the room, stopping right in front of her, and pulling her into a hug, clutching her tightly. She smiled, as she held onto him, for support. Draco still in her arms.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Where is he." she whispered.

"On deck." he smiled, the finally noticing the baby in her arms. "What the…?"

"He's not mine, I'll explain later" She smiled.

"Sirius? Can we leave please?" She asked looking up at him.

He nodded, giving her a goofy grin. "Aye, milady, the captain will be glad to see you alive." He grinned.

Lily smiled slightly. 'I'll be glad to see him to' she thought, clutching to Sirius arm as he helped her out the room.

XXX

"Fire!" James yelled, as he fought aboard the Basilisk. Thick clouds of grey surrounded both ships, making it near impossible to see. James eyes watered from the smoke, he blinked them away. Putting his concentration back into his opponent, there blades clashing. Both fighting to be victor. James growled in frustration. He pushed the man who he was fighting forward. Then quickly, brought his blade into there stomach.

He pulled his blade out, the man fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

James moved away, and went in search for somebody else. Somebody he vowed to kill.

He looked round the ship, his eyes scanning the crowd of pirates, who were fighting to the death.

Then suddenly he heard the noise, of a gun cocking behind him. He dived out the way, as a bullet ripped threw the air, aiming for were he once stood.

As he hit the deck, he twisted to see who had pulled the trigger.  
There stood, Voldemort. Rage filled his eyes, obviously not pleased he had missed.

James grunted when his back hit the deck. He quickly jumped back up to his feet, only just meeting the sword that swung at him. He blocked it with his sword. Pushing against Voldemort, trying to be the victor.

Voldemort gave James a almighty shove, causing James to fall backwards, his back hitting the rail.

James grunted as his back hit the rail, his sword met Voldemort's, every time Voldemort lunged, James blocked.

James swallowed hard, his muscles felt as if they were failing on him, they started to become weak after every blow Voldemort would throw at him.

Both the pirates, began to tire, neither giving up. Waiting for a opportunity to arise, to take the other down.

"Why are you attacking my ship, Captain Potter?" Voldemort asked innocently. Lunging for James again. But only to be blocked.

"You dam well know why." James growled. Lunging for Voldemort, only to have his attack blocked to.

"No… enlighten me" Voldemort grinned.

"Hmm… let me think… the fact you have stolen the princess, maybe?" James growled. "I'm not leaving this ship till she's off it, even if I have to kill you in the process." he threatened.

Voldemort's grin widened.

"Even if you did take her, she would be forced to marry be… considering as she will be pregnant with my child." He snarled. He smirked as anger crossed James features.

He took his opportunity.

His foot slid under James, knocking James to the ground, and the sword from his hand. He quickly put his blade, inches from James throat, he brought his boot down on James chest.

James grunted when he hit the deck, the boat on his chest made it hard to breathe. He was about to reply to Voldemort, when a voice beat him to it.

"You're wrong." A voice hissed.

James's heart leapt, he knew the voice anywhere. His eyes moved to look at where the voice had come from, along with Voldemort's head.

Both men looked at the red head, that stood less then a few feet away. She was glaring at Voldemort. Fire filled the emerald orbs, James loved.

"What was that princess?" Voldemort snarled.

"I said your wrong." She snapped.

"Oh and whys that?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"Because _you_ didn't get me pregnant." She snapped.

"Oh, if I didn't, then who did?" he asked. His eyes burning into hers.

Lily smirked. "He did" Turning her gaze towards James, who lay on the floor.

Voldemort followed her gaze and stared at James.

James stiffened under Voldemort's burning glare.

After a minute in silence, Voldemort finally broke it, he shifted his gaze up to Lily, before he spoke.

"Well, if I can't rule the kingdom, threw you, I'll just kill your father, you and him to." He snarled.

James gulped, he noticed Voldemort's sword starting to rise, ready to strike down upon him.

"I'll start with him first." Voldemort said. His blade moved higher. Then there was a snap, and a voice called from above.

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT." It yelled.

James noticed a beam aiming straight for them, he rolled out the way quickly.

Voldemort acted to late, he dived but, the beam fell straight on his leg, crushing them. He let out a blood freezing shriek, and passed out from pain.

James rose slowly, his heart was hammering against his chest. He looked up and noticed Sirius and Remus, descending down ropes, from above. He let out a sigh of relief. He turned his gaze towards Lily, who was holding something in her arms, a bundle of blankets.

She was smiling, and shaking at the same time. He caught her gaze. He stared at her before smiling. She smiled back at him.

He moved towards her, standing in front of her. They both stared at each other. There eyes locked. James decided to act first, he wrapped his arms round her, pulling her into a hug, ignoring the whistles coming from Remus and Sirius, and the rest of his crew, that had survived.

Lily smiled, and wrapped one arm round him, using the other to hold Draco.

James smiled to himself, then whispered in her ear. "Are you really pregnant with my child?"

Lily nodded against his shoulder, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She was scared of what he would say.

James sighed. He was afraid, yet not afraid, that this would happen. He pulled away slightly. Looking her in the eye.

"Then I will always be here for you and it." He paused and smiled. "If your father doesn't murder me"

Lily chuckled. "Thank you" she whispered.

James smiled. Then he noticed something, he looked down at the small baby, tucked in the blankets. Shield from the cold.

He rose a eyebrow at Lily.

She smiled, then yawned. "Can I explain tomorrow?" she asked. Looking up at the darkening skies.

James looked at her warily, then nodded. "Tomorrow"

He took her hand, and helped her across the plank that led back to the Marauder.

When they reached the deck, Lily let go of his hand, and smiled gratefully. James smiled back. He then watched, as she walked to the door and began to walk down the stairs, that led below deck.

He stood there, not noticing his crew climbing back onto the Marauder, until a hand rested on his shoulder.

James turned and looked at the person. He grinned, when he saw it was Sirius, with Remus next to him.

"Full speed ahead?" Sirius asked. Smirking mischievously at his friend.

James nodded. "Next stop pirate island."


	12. A Sunrise Kiss

-1_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay I felt like crap this past week. So Sorry!. Right I've got a poll on my profile concerning Lily and her pregnancy. I'm debating about making her have twins. One will be Harry, but it's up to you guys, SO GO VOTE. After you read the chapter… :D  
**_

Chapter 12

Lily smiled tiredly, as she was brought back to consciousness, by the sound of Draco's cries.

'Somebody's hungry' Lily thought whilst sitting up.

She sighed, as she slipped her feet onto the cold wooden floor of her cabin. She got up, and walked to the draw, Remus had converted into a bed for Draco.

She laughed as it didn't look much like a mad, it was just a draw with a lot of blankets in it.

She sighed, she need to tell Sirius, that this child was related to him.

She picked up Draco and rocked him gently, she began to hum a tune, she hadn't even realised she knew. She smiled when he nestled himself into her chest.

She smiled lightly, maybe having a baby wouldn't be so bad. It just depended on the father.

Lily gently lay Draco back into the 'crib', when he settled down.

She watched as his eyes began to close. She watched silently for a few moments, then stood up.

She pulled up her top, and looked at her small bump on her stomach She smiled slightly, as she placed her hand on her stomach, and gently rubbed it in circles.

She stood like that for a few seconds. Before she was pulled out of her trance, by a knock at the door.

She pulled her top down. She looked up at the door, and said quietly. "Come in" she knew who it was, she had asked Remus to go get him.

The door opened, in the doorway stood Sirius, he was looking at Lily with a confused expression.

"Um, why did you ask for me?" Sirius asked straight away.

'He doesn't waste time' Lily thought, a smile creeping to her lips.

"Because when I was on the Basilisk, I found out information concerning you." She stated, before sitting on her bed.

Sirius looked interested now. "What?" he asked, whilst moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You're a descendent of the Black family, aren't you?" Lily asked.

Sirius scowled and nodded.

"In your family, did you have a cousin named Narcissa?" she asked.

Sirius's face became confused, and he nodded again.

"Well… she was on the ship" she whispered. She watched Sirius face, it was blank. 'Good at hiding his emotions.' she thought.

"What's that got to do with me?" he asked bitterly.

She sighed. "Because Draco is your nephew."

She watched him silently, he just sat there, shock etched all over his face. Till he finally whispered. "Why?"  
"Why what?"

"Why do you have him?" he asked.

Lily took a deep breathe, and began to explain everything that happened on the ship to him.

After she had finished, Sirius's expression was a mix between rage, confusion and pity.

She just smiled at him. Then asked. "Do you want to hold him?"

She waited then finally Sirius nodded. She smiled slightly and walked over to were Draco lay, his eyes were open, he was trying to grab his feet, with his tiny hands.

Lily smiled down at hi, and picked him up gently. She walked over to Sirius and lay him in Sirius's arms.

Lily turned round, she moved towards the door, before her hand could grasp the handle, Sirius spoke.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Lily turned her head and smiled. "For a walk, come find me if you don't know what to do with him."

With that Lily opened the door , and walked up towards the deck.

When she opened the door, her breathe got caught in her throat. She could see the sun rising, in the horizon. She walked over to the broken railing and stood there, watching the calm red sea.

She thought of the passed few days, aboard the basilisk. She then began to think, of what would happen to her child. She really needed to speak to James about it.

She stood there for a few minutes, she didn't notice a person approach her from her behind, until there back was almost touching hers, and they spoke softly in her ear.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The voice said, causing Lily to jump.

She slipped on a stray piece of wood, that had fallen from the side of the ship.

But warm arms caught her, before she fell flat on her face.

The person chuckled, and helped her back up on her feet. Lily turned round, her emerald eyes met hazel.

Lily smiled up at James, and whispered a "thank you"

They both stared at each other, neither moving, until James slowly lowered his head.

Lily's breathe got caught in her throat, before she knew what she was doing, she moved her head up slowly.

They both got closer and closer, till there lips met. James pulled Lily closer to him, his hands on her waist.

Lily's hands went in James's hair. She felt James's tongue go slowly along her bottom lip, she gasped. His tongue darted into her mouth.

There tongues fought against one another. Then Lily broke off the kiss gasping for air, neither her or James moved though, forehead against forehead, staring into each others eyes. His hands were on her waist, her hands were still in his hair.

A smiled started to tug at James's lips, he moved his head so his mouth was inches from Lily's ear.

"Turn round" he whispered. Before he moved his head, so he could look into her eyes again.

Lily looked at him confused. Before turning around in his arms, and gasping at what she saw.

A beautiful island, it was bathed in the suns rays, it was not far away. It was truly breathe taking.

Before she could ask anything, she felt James's warm breathe next to her ear.

"That Lily, is Pirate Island." he whispered in her ear. Making shivers go down her spine.

"It's beautiful" she whispered back.

James smiled, and kissed her neck making her moan. "A lot like you" he smiled.

Lily smiled, and moaned. Then turned his arms, so she was inches from his face again.

She didn't say a word, she just crushed his lips with hers.

James smiled against her lips, and kissed her back.

And that's how the crew found them…

_**

* * *

**_

A/n: Sorry it's short but this is how I wrote it. The next chapter will be longer : so don't worry, I just wanted some fluff in this chapter. So hope you liked it. And please vote on the poll. I need to know what you guys prefer, or I'll just decide… and then some will complain… and I will just laugh. :D

I'll be updating either this week or next because I'm off for two weeks next week dances.

Seeya :D

* * *


	13. History & King Ian

-1_**A/n: Poll results**_

Just Harry 6  
Harry and Baby girl 7  
Harry and Baby boy 1

_**Right now that's done I NEED GIRL NAMES … suggestions will be lavely : in reviews. Thanks to everyone who voted! I love you millions. gives cookie**_Chapter 13

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Lily gasped, at the site before her eyes. It was breathe taking.

The street was littered with Pirates. But there was one difference, they weren't fighting, like they did at normal ports, they were laughing with each other and smiling.

Shops littered along the street. Children were playing with pieces of wood, shaped like swords.

Lily smiled, and clutched Draco closer to her. She looked up at James who stood next to her, he was smiling warmly down at her.

She smiled back up at him, then beckoned him closer. James bent his head down, so his ear was next to her mouth.

"Why is no-one fighting… isn't this _pirate_ island?" She asked.

James turned his head and grinned at her. "Yes it is but, we have other rules here. Considering as this is a royal place as well. As a island for pirates. The king placed rules so that fights have to be in the sea away from the island, otherwise you will be arrested by the guards."

Lily smiled and nodded. At least she knew she would feel some what safe.

James walked over to the side of the crew, and turned to face his crew. "Right listen up men! You all know who's staying on the ship. Then stay put." He yelled. "If your going into the town, I want you all back on the boat by sundown, if your late… I will find out."

At the end of his little speech. James turned to Lily and took her hand. He, Sirius and Remus. Began to lead her off the ship, and towards one of the carriages. That were lined up by the side of the port.

Sirius took Draco from Lily, whilst James helped her up into the carriage. Once she was seated Sirius offered Draco back to Lily, but she shook her head, and let Sirius hold him.  
Lily smiled as she rested her head against James's shoulder. She watched Sirius smile down at Draco. She could tell he had bonded with his nephew. She just hoped James would be like that, for when there child arrived.

She looked over at Remus who was smiling at her. She smiled back at him. He probably could see the nervousness, in her face because he said. "Nervous Lily?"

She nodded. "I haven't seen him since I was four, and I haven't got a very clear memory of him.

Remus was about to speak, but Sirius beat him to it. "Don't worry Lily, King Ian's a right old laugh. He will be more then frilled to see you, he's a caring man considering as he gave our Jamesie a home."

Remus shot Sirius a glare. Whilst Lily stared at James, a confused expression on her face.

James stared at Lily till she broke the silence. "he did?" she whispered.

James nodded. "Remember when I told you I lost my parents?"

Lily nodded, not breaking her gaze.

"Well that night I lost them, I was alone and scared. It was the night you were taken away from here. The streets were littered with the dead. I'd seen my father take down some men, but two dragged him away. I could tell he was dead." he whispered.

"My mother had ran after the men who had done it, seconds later I heard a gunshot, and the laughter of the men. One could only guess what had happened. So I ran, as I was running I noticed a girl two or three years younger then me, she had long red hair and green eyes." He smiled looking down at Lily.

Lily smiled up at him, she had guessed he was the one, who had helped her when she was a child.

"I helped her up, but when I did guards came and pushed me out the way. Taking her away." James frowned. "I hid behind crates, it probably wasn't the safest place to hide. But I had no were else to go. Hours later, the guards of the island found me, and could tell I was a Potter." He smiled. Whilst Remus and Sirius laughed.

Lily looked at them confused. "How could they tell?" She asked.

Remus smiled. "The Potters have a trade mark for having messy black hair. If there a boy. So Lily once you have that child, don't bother trying comb it's hair if it's a boy."

Lily stared at James hair, then to her stomach, then back at James. "My poor baby." She whined, whilst rubbing her stomach.

Remus and Sirius burst out laughing, James on the other hand looked offended. Then ran a hand threw his hair and said. "There's nothing wrong with my hair… expect from the fact that it can't be controlled."

Lily smiled at him. "I suppose it is a bit cute." She grinned.

James smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Sirius wolf whistled, whilst Remus smiled.

Once they broke the kiss, James continued on with the story.

"Anyway, once they found me they brought me up to the palace which was amazingly, still in tact. Your father king Ian, was in a bad mood. But nobody could blame him, his child and wife had been taken. Once I was inside, he knew how I felt I guess, he to had lost two people, yet he still had hope of getting them back were as I didn't. He took me in, and treated me like a son. He noticed my love for the sea one day when we were down at the port. When I was fourteen." James smiled at the memory.

"So he took me on a trip with him on his ship, this is how I met Sirius, I was in the port and I noticed Sirius having a shouting match with a women." James grinned and Sirius snorted.

"James she was far from a women, she was a monster" Sirius laughed.

Remus smiled. "Now, now Sirius, that's no way to talk about your mother."

Sirius growled. "She might have given birth to me, but I will be damned if I ever call her mother."

James and Remus laughed. Whilst Sirius pouted. Lily looked at them confused.

Remus noticed Lily's confusion, and explained. "Sirius and his family never got on, they were into killing and torturing innocent people, and raping women. Whilst Sirius was against it."

Lily raised a eyebrow. "But why become a pirate? Isn't that your suppose to do?" she asked.

James chuckled. "Yes that's what some pirates do, but I won't have that on my ship. We only kill if the opponent isn't going to back down, otherwise we tie them up. We make it a quick and simple death. And well raping women, I stand strongly against it."

Lily nodded.

"Right anyway, after I watched the show on the street, I bumped into Sirius again, but this time he was running away. King Ian noticed this to, and allowed Sirius to come with us, and he gave him a home as well."

"Over the years me and Sirius became close, and we pranked people in the palace everyday, so I guess there was never a boring day. When I first got my ship the Marauder, I met Remus in a port he was travelling and trying to find a ship to join, considering as his old one was taken over, and he had managed to escape." James smiled.

Sirius and Remus smiled as well, before Remus spoke up. "And he offered me a place on his ship which I accepted."

"And we all have been best friends since." Sirius finished.

Lily smiled at all three of them. "You know if somebody else told that story, I wouldn't be able to believe it, but just by looking at the three of you. You can tell it's true" she smiled.

Sirius grinned at her. "Why thank you Princess Lily, it is a honour."

Lily smiled at him. "Your welcome Sirius." She said in a mock posh tone.

Lily was just about to rest her head against, James shoulder when he moved and opened the door to the carriage, and stepped out. Lily looked out the carriage window, and noticed they had stopped in front a large white building. It made her uncles palace look ordinary."

Lily stared at it in awe, it looked like a fairy tale castle, the ones you read about in books.

She was snapped out of her train of thought, when James offered her his hand and said. "My I offer you a helping hand, princess?"

Lily looked at his grinning face, and took his hand. "You may"

Once she was out the carriage she took Draco, from Sirius and followed them into the castle. She felt James's arm snake round her was waist, and hold her against him. She smiled and leant her head against him. She looked down at Draco, who was looking at her and gurgling. She smiled down at him, and kissed his forehead, causing Draco to smile back up at her, and try to grab at her fiery hair.

Lily grinned down at him, then noticed a man approaching them, he was dressed in dark blue. She could tell he was a guard. Because he looked similar to the ones back at the palace.

The man approached them and said. "Master James and Sirius, the king has been waiting for to visit for a long time. Are you wishing to speak with him?" He asked.

James nodded. "Tell the king we have a surprise for him."

The guard nodded, and took one glance at Lily and Remus before, turning on his heel and walking away.

Lily began to shake, she was about to meet her father, a man she only spent four years of her life with. What if he didn't like her? What if he hated her? A number of thoughts ran threw Lily's head, till James snapped her out of them.

"Lily are you alright?" He asked.

Lily looked at him. "What if he doesn't like me? What if-" She was stopped, when James crushed her lips with his. Lily barely realised that Sirius had taken Draco off her, and she wrapped her arms round his neck.

When they pulled apart, James rested his forehead against hers. And looked her in the eye.

"Listen to me Lily, he is going to love you, you're his daughter for god sake."

Lily smiled at him.

"And I'll be right next to you, so you will be fine." He smiled at her.

Lily nodded. "Thank you" she whispered.

James grinned. "No problem."

She was about to kiss him, when the guard returned. "He will see you now." He said. Before turning away and leading everyone down numbers of corridors. They finally stopped at a pair of big wooden doors.

The guard knocked twice. "Master James and Master Sirius are here sir." The guard spoke.

"Come in" A voice sounded from behind the door.

The door opened to reveal a large room, filled with books, it had a deep rich blue carpet, and white walls, with a huge window that showed the mountains. In front of the window, was a desk a man with messy brown hair was sat behind the desk. He was dressed in rich blue robes. That made anyone's clothing look cheap.

The man looked up at James with emerald green eyes. Which reminded Lily of her own. The man got up, he held a glass in his hand. He began to walk forward.

"James! Sirius long time no see" He smiled, his voice was rough, but yet soft.

He looked at James and Sirius then noticed Lily, who had James's arm wrapped round her waist. Pulling her up against him. He stared at her, his glass falling to the floor, shattering to pieces. Shock filled his features. He stared at her before finally speaking.

"Lillian?"

* * *

_**A/n: Haha am I mean, or am I mean?**_

I'll be updating as soon as I've read my eclispe book. Jumps around I've finally got it. Omg in England now everyone is getting the twilight books. Eclispe has been sold out every time I went to get it! grumbles

But yay finally got it!

Important: Theres going to be two or three more chapters then this story is finished. But there will be a sequel!

I'm going to attempt to do two stories at once… bet that doesn't work out well.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it! See you when I next update.


	14. Mr & Mrs Potter

_**A/n: I am so sorry. I know I haven't updated in ages! But here's my excuses**_

1. I've been slowly working on the three last chapters.

2. I had to revise for my French exam which is finally over!

3. My sister had her baby and we have been going back and forth from my house to hers.

4. My brain wouldn't work.

Oh and thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter! That chapter got the most reviews so far. Yay!

Right here's your chapter…

_Recap:_

He stared at her, before finally speaking.

"Lillian?"

Chapter 14

Lily nodded. Tears were welling up in her eyes, this man, was the person she thought, she would never be able to meet.

But here he was, standing in front of her.

The room was silent. Her father's face was a mix between, happiness and shock. 

Then finally, the silence was broken.

Her father crossed the room, in three strides and pulled her into a hug. Lily hugged him back, tears slowly going down her face.

She never thought she'd be able to do this, hug her father. She had seen Petunia and her father, hug occasionally. But she never dreamed she could with her own.

They stopped hugging once Draco's cries filled the room.

Lily wiped the tears, that fell down her cheeks and gave her father a watery smile. He smiled back, happiness and joy shown in his emerald eyes, which matched her own.

Sirius slowly handed Lily Draco. She cradled him against her, she didn't however miss, the confusion that flicked through her fathers eyes.

Draco's cries quietened down, till he was sucking his thumb, and looking round at everyone.

Her father motioned them all to sit.

Once they where all settled down, her father began to speak.

"Lily, you do not realise how happy it is for me to see you again. I never thought to this day, that I'd be able to see my own flesh and blood, sitting in front of me."

Lily smiled at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I never thought I'd be able to see you either, father."

If it was possible, King Ian's smile became even bigger. He looked from her to Draco, then back up to her again. A flicker of confusion crossed his face for a second. Before he asked.

"And who might that be?"

Lily looked at James nervously. He took the hint and began to tell the tale of what happened on there journey here. Lily, Sirius and Remus took over on some parts. Though it took both Sirius and Remus to hold back King Ian once James told the rum incident.

It took all four of them to calm him down, once they told him, what happened aboard the Basilisk.

Once the story was told, her father pulled her into a big hug.

"I wish you hadn't gone through that" He whispered. He then turned and looked at James.

James squirmed in his seat slightly, not liking the stare King Ian was giving him.

"You do realise, that you will be marrying my daughter." Her father said with no emotion in his voice.

James nodded slowly.

"Let me tell you this now James. If you _ever _harm my daughter, in _anyway_. I will have you hanged, before you can even say _I do. _Understood?" The king growled.

James nodded. "I wouldn't dream of harming a hair on her head. I'd kill myself before I did."

King Ian looked him over, there was a brief pause, before he nodded at James. Signalling he had his approval.

James grinned and looked at Lily, who smiled brightly back.

King Ian got everyone's attention by clapping his hands together.

"I believe I have a wedding to announce." He smiled.

XXX

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She was shocked that the reflection was her.

She wore a white wedding gown, it was strapless , and made of pure white silk.

Lily had chosen not to wear a veil, instead half her hair was put up into a bun, whilst the other half was put into curls, that fell gracefully down her back.

The maids had done her make-up, her eye shadow was a emerald green colour, that made her eyes stand out. Her lips were painted a light pink colour. Whilst her cheeks held a faint bit of blush.

She picked up her bouquet of Lilies and took deep calming breathe.

She wasn't nervous at _all._ The fact that _everyone _on the island was going to be there, didn't scare her at all.

Oh who was she kidding, she _was_ scared, _very_ scared.

Lily stared at herself long and hard for a minute, before a knock on the door, brought her back to her senses.

"Come in!" She shouted.

She heard the door click open, she turned to see her father standing there. His face held pride and joy.

Her father walked into the room, he stood in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I'm so proud of you." he smiled. His eyes fell to the her stomach, she had started to show. In six months he would be granddad. He smiled at the thought, then looked up at his daughter.

"You look just like your mother."

Lily smiled, tears gathering in her eyes. She blinked them away. So she didn't ruin all the maids hard work.

"I wish she could be here" Lily whispered softly.

Her father smiled at her, she knew he was fighting back tears himself. They both missed her dearly, it had been a month since her predict death, was suppose to happen. Lily knew if she hadn't died already, her uncle would of made sure she did.

"Your mother would be proud." Her father said smiling. "If she is in heaven, I bet she's looking down on you now."

Lily smiled sadly, her fathers words were most likely true.

He then sighed, making her look at him questionably.

He smiled at her, then took out a box and opened it. Lily peered inside and gasped. Inside was a necklace, a necklace with a Lillie on it, with a emerald stone in the middle of the flower.

Her father smiled at her. "Your mother had one similar one, but the instead of the flower she had sun."

Lily was speechless, the necklace was gorgeous. She just stared at it.

After a while, Lily finally looked up at her father, a smile on her face. "Thank you" she whispered.

Ian smiled, glad that his daughter liked it. "Turn round" he said.

She did as he was asked and he placed the necklace round her neck. She turned round to face him and his smile got bigger if it was possible.

"You look gorgeous." He said still smiling.

Lily smiled back. She was about to speak, when the sound of a trumpet blowing sounded from outside.

"It's time" Ian stated.

Lily's nerves washed over her once again, as she took her fathers arm.

Ian smiled down at his daughter. "You will be fine. You're a Evans, were all strong and Lily?"

Lily looked up at him, biting her lip.

"Your probably the strongest out of all of us." The king said smiling brightly still.

"Me? How?" She asked confused.

"What you went through these past few weeks, anyone else would have gone insane or attempted suicide, but you held strong throughout it all. That Lily, is what makes you strong." He explained.

Lily looked at him shocked. "I don't know what to say." She whispered.

Ian grinned. "Just say 'I Do' and then in six months say 'Here is your grandchild."  
"Of course" Lily giggled, as they walked there way towards courtyard, where the ceremony was going to be held.

XXX

To say the ceremony flew by would be a understatement. Lily had hardly listened to anything said in the ceremony, instead she had been staring at James, a smile plastered on her face the entire time.

James had been the same. His eyes had stayed on Lily the entire time he only registered what the priest was talking about, when it came to the I do's.

Lily now stood in the master bedroom of the Potter Manor. She was watching the sun set in the horizon.

She rubbed the bump on her stomach unconsciously. She was clad in her night gown that had been bought for her by her father.

She walked over to the crib that lay in the corner, that held the sleeping Draco. She leaned against the side of it and watched as his tiny chest moved slowly up and down.

She sighed, it had been decided that he would be moved into Sirius room, that was on the other side of the manor, once the baby had been born.

Suddenley a pair of two strong arms wrapped round her waist, she stiffened then relaxed, when a head rested against her shoulder and she caught of the sight of messy jet black hair.

"What's wrong?" Came James's muffled voice from her shoulder.

"Nothing, just thinking of things" She whispered back, keeping her voice down, so she didn't wake the sleeping baby.

James sighed against her shoulder. "Where not getting rid of him Lils, we just don't want him to keep waking up every time our baby cries, besides it would be a good opportunity for Sirius to bond with his nephew."

Lily smiled at the thought of Sirius alone in a room with a baby.

"I know, but it's hard not to worry, I feel like a mother to him already." She whispered.

James sighed and nodded. "I know what you mean, I watched you with him on the boat and today, you act like his mother all the time Lils, even if you don't realise it."

Lily smiled and turned in his arms, so there faces were inches apart. "Bedtime Mr Potter" She whispered against his lips.

James smirked. "Ok Mrs Potter, whatever you say." James picked her up bridal style and walked over towards the King size bed and laid her down gently, then lay next her. He pulled the duvet over them and then wrapped his arms round her.

"Night James" She whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

"Night Lily Flower" He whispered back as he closed his eyes.

_**  
A/N: Haha done, sorry it's short.**_

Right next update will be tomorrow, (when I get back from school, we finish early all week YAY! Cause I'm doing Sats shivers) or Wednesday afternoon. Oh and I just noticed that more people are reading this story then there are reviewing. Oh well. 


	15. Twins

_**A/n: Quick update or what?**_

XxxX

Chapter 15

_July 31st_

  
"James! Sirius give me back my god damn book!" Lily whined as tried to get up from the sofa, only to be pushed back down again.

"Sirius leave my pregnant wife alone!" James yelled from the kitchen.

"But James! She's being boring and won't talk to me." Sirius whined. His attention not on Lily anymore. Giving Lily the opportunity to grab her book back.

"Hey!" Sirius scowled when he felt the book being swiped out of his hand. "That's not fair! I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I, but you still took my book!" Lily yelled back, before her attention turned back to her book.

"Fine!" Sirius pouted as he stalked of into the kitchen. "I'll go to talk to my buddy, at least he's fun!"

"Don't make a mess then, I'm not cleaning up all that egg and flour you wasted, like last time." Lily mumbled as she curled back up on the sofa, one hand on her belly, the other holding her book.

A few minutes later, Lily heard the sound of eggs shattering against a wall.

Lily grumbled. "Idiots."

Suddenley, she felt a sharp pang of pain in her stomach. Gasping she leant forward clutching her stomach.

"James" Lily whimpered quietly, as the pain in her stomach jolted her.

"James!" She cried making sure she heard him.

A few seconds later a covered in egg James appeared in the doorway, his eyes widened when he noticed Lily was clutching her stomach.

"Lily! what's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you hurt?" James asked. His brain going over drive with questions and panic.

"I'm in labour you idiot!" She yelled as another pang of pain went threw her abdomen.

James eyes widened. "SIRIUS!" He yelled. Seconds later Sirius appeared, caked in egg and flower, his eyes widened when he saw the positions James and Lily where in. Lily hunched over her stomach and James kneeling in front of her.

"Where's Remus? We need him!" James asked and half cried.

Sirius panicked, Remus could be anywhere in the huge Potter mansion.

"I'll go find him!" Sirius yelled half to himself, half to Lily and James.

"James" Lily sniffed, as she titled her head so she could look at her husband.

"Yes?" James asked, fear in his eyes at the fact his wife was in so much pain.

"Help me lay down and get some blankets and hot water." She mumbled. She bit her lip when another pang of pain shot threw her stomach. She could feel her pants grow wet and knew instantly, that her waters had broken.

James nodded, kissing her head he helped her lay back on the sofa, so her head was resting against the arm rest.

"I'll be back in a second." James mumbled as he kissed her forehead. Getting up, he ran into the kitchen, grabbing the bowl that was filled with hot water every couple of hours, he checked it and sighed thankfully, it had been changed less then a couple of minutes ago. He grabbed it and brought it into the living room noticing Remus preparing Lily for delivery.

"Sirius has gone to get the blankets James, so just stay next to Lily." Remus mumbled before his friend could shoot of again.

James nodded and set the bowl down next to Remus. He moved next to Lily who was panting heavily. He kissed her on the head.

"Your doing fine." He whispered against her head, whilst taking her hand in his and letting her squeeze it.

"Easy for you to say." Lily panted. She whimpered as another pang of pain went through her abdomen.

James couldn't help but find truth in her words.

"Right Lily, when you feel the next contraction I want you to push ok?" Remus said calmly.

"Where is Sirius with them blankets?" James growled, looking at Remus as if he had the answer.

Remus looked up at him. "He's either fallen over, or he's chatting up one of your maids."

Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from Lily's throat causing James and Remus' attention to snap back to her.

"Right Lily I see a head, about two more pushes will do it." Remus said.

Suddenley, there was a loud bang and crash that came from the doorway. On the floor lay Sirius, his legs tangled in the blankets he was carrying.

Looking at his best friend on the floor, James couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Came Sirius muffled yelled.

James held his stomach with his free arm, his laughing only stopped when Lily shrieked again.

"Sirius I need the blankets! Your doing brilliant Lily just one more push." Remus instructed.

Lily nodded. Sweat glistened on her forehead. She screamed as she pushed one last time.

The sound of a baby's cries filled the room.

Lily sighed exhausted.

James's eyes filled with pride as he watched Remus cut a cord and place the baby in a blanket.

"It's a boy." Remus smiled.

James' heart soared, he couldn't believe it he had a son.

Suddenley Lily jolted forward gasping in pain.

"What is it?" James asked, fear laced in his voice.

Remus quickly checked her then gasped. "Your having twins." He stated, whilst handing James the baby boy.

"Right Lily, just do what you did last time." Remus instructed.

Lily nodded and screamed as she pushed again.

"One more push Lily, it's almost out."

Lily nodded again and pushed with all her strength, she fell back against the arm rest when another set of cries filled the room.

"It's a girl." Remus grinned.

James stared at the baby in Remus's arms, then at the one in his arms. He had twins, a son and a daughter. He was a father.

Slowly a grin spread across his face. He looked over at Lily who was panting and had her eyes closed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead smiling widely.

"Don't fall asleep yet love, we need to name them yet." He said, still smiling widely.

"Ok." She mumbled. "You name our son, whilst I name our daughter."

"How about Luke?" James questioned.

Lily shook her head. "He doesn't look like a Luke."

"How about Sirius?" Sirius interjected.

"I think I'd end up despising my own child" Lily mumbled.

"So that's a yes?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"No!" James and Lily yelled together, causing Sirius to pout.

"How about Harry?" James asked after a few minutes of silence.

Lily thought about it for a minute. "Harry James Potter, I like it" Lily smiled.

James grinned. "Me two."

"How about Alice Jane Potter?" Lily asked whilst staring down at her daughter.

James nodded. "I like it."

Lily smiled. "Remus will you be Alice's god father?" She asked shocking Remus with her sudden outburst.

Remus smiled and nodded after a few moments of silence. "I would be honoured."

Lily turned her head so she could see Sirius. "Sirius would you be Harry's godfather?"

A grin spread across Sirius face. "Like Remus, I would be honoured."

Lily smiled. "Great!" Suddenley she began to feel exhausted. She looked down at her two children, they both had small tuffs of black hair on there head. She smiled to herself.

Yawning, she handed Remus his goddaughter. "If you three don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

The three men all smiled and quietly left the room. James smiled and kissed Lily on her forehead and placed a blanket over her.

"I love you" He whispered, before leaving the room. As he closed the door he heard her whisper "I love you, all of you."

_**XxxX**_

A/n: Done.

I'll post the epilogue soon, I just need to write it first. XD

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story! Your awesome all of you! 


	16. Epilogue

_**A/n: Thank you to all who have reviewed my story, I love you millions. :**_

The sequel will be out when I've finished it, I've decided to finish the story then read it over and post it chapter by chapter. Warning! It is a Harry and Ginny story though. But will have characters from this story in it. :D

I owe you this so here it is the epilogue.

Epilogue

5 years later. 

  
"Mummy!" A little raven haired girl squealed, as she ran down a corridor. She could hear them running behind her, she had to get to the safe arms of her mother… before they caught her.

She ran towards the door that led to the outside garden, she knew that was where her mother would be. By the flowers most likely.

She grabbed the handle and yanked the door open, she willed her little legs to move faster.

Her emerald eyes searched frantically for any sign of red hair.

Suddenley she caught a flash of red over by the oak tree, sprinting as fast as she could.

"Mummy!" She squealed again, she could hear them catching up. She noticed her mothers face shoot up at hearing her voice, worry was etched on her features, then it turned into relief. As she got closer she could see the top of her fathers messy black hair, and hear her uncles barking laughter.

As soon as she rounded this corner, she'd be safe in her mums arms and her brothers wouldn't be able to touch her. As she turned the corner…

WHAM!

Another body slammed into hers, knocking her onto the floor, the person landed on top of her. She opened her eyes and screamed when she noticed the familiar blonde hair and silver eyes. "Draco! Get off me!"

The said boy laughed. "No I caught you, and if I let you up you'll run off again. I'm not stupid Alice"

Alice huffed, she could hear another familiar voice coming closer.

"Harry get him off me!" She whined to her twin.

Harry stood over them, his body shaking with laughter. "No way you'll run off, and we want to play pirates, and you have to walk the plank" He stated, grinning mischievously.

Alice glared, her lip curved suddenly into a smirk. Both boys stopped laughing immediately once they noticed her smirk, that they had seen many times before. Before either of them could react Alice screamed. "DADDY!"

Draco and Harry glanced at each other, before running away from there sister, they didn't get very far before they were both lifted off the ground by there waist.

"Gotcha" James and Sirius grinned. James held a squirming Harry, whilst Sirius held a scowling Draco.

"What's this I hear about you two annoying your sister?" James asked, a grin still plastered on his face.

"We didn't do anything Dad, honest" Harry answered, pouting up at his father.

James sighed, he hated it when he did this. He decided to let Lily handle this, she normally did anyway.  
"I won't punish you" James stated, earning grins from Draco and Harry and a confused look off Sirius. "That's your mothers job." James finished. Earning a barking laugh from Sirius. They both knew how Lily got when she was angry.

Draco and Harry groaned, as Sirius and James carried them towards Lily who had Alice on her knee.

Lily sighed, never leave it to men to punish there children, standing up she put Alice on the seat she previously occupied. She rested her hands on her hips, fixing both boys with a glare.

"Now what do you two have to say to your sister" She asked, her tone stern.

Draco and Harry looked at one another then down at the floor, shifting from one foot to another under their mothers glare. "Sorry Alice" They mumbled.

"Louder" Lily demanded.

"Sorry Alice" They both said louder. Alice smiled at them both, a twinkle in her eye. "Your forgiven."

"Good now run off and play, or I'll make you help the maids tidy up." Lily threatened. "And no fighting!" She added after a pause.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, then struggled out of James and Sirius grips and ran towards the house.

Alice giggled, jumping off the seat, she followed her brothers towards the house.

XXX

Lily sighed, as she walked towards her bedroom, she never thought children could be such a handful. She remembered always planning out her family life when she was a child, she didn't imagine that they would be such devils. She wished she could go back to the days when they couldn't talk or walk.

Boom!

Lily jumped, she hated thunder and lightening, her heart sped up. She grabbed her door handle and opened the door. There on their bed lay James, his face buried in the pillows. Lily smiled and padded over to him. She rested the candle, that she had been holding and climbed into bed. Blowing it out, she snuggled up against her husbands side.

James grunted and wrapped a arm round Lily, pulling her up against him. Lily smiled, she always felt safe whenever she was near James.

Boom!

Lily jumped, she heard James chuckle into the pillow. Glaring at him she hit him over the head. The slapping sound filled the room.

A muffled "ouch" was the response. James removed his head from the pillow to glare at his wife. "What was that for?" he asked pouting.

"Don't laugh at me." Lily glared. James chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head into her hair and inhaled her scent.

"Why do you smell so good?" He groaned. Lily giggled. "I have no idea."

"Go to sleep." James muttered, kissing her on the neck, then resting his chin on top of her head.

Lily sighed, just before sleep could grip her she felt the bed groan as a weight was added. Her eyes snapped open instantly, turning her head she noticed three small figures at the end of the bed.

She nudged James, he groaned then opened his eyes, she placed a finger on his lips, then pointed towards the three figures that were moving towards them on the bed.

James grinned. "What are you three doing?"

A yelp was heard then followed by a thud.

Lily and James laughed, leaning over Lily lit a match and then the candle. She smiled when she saw her children's shocked faces. But it turned to a frown when she noticed Alice's watery eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked, moving so she could lift Alice in to her arms.

"The lightening scared me." Alice sniffled, snuggling up against her mother.

"It scared me too." Lily whispered.

"Can we stay in here tonight mummy?" Alice asked, turning her watery green eyes up to her mother. Lily smiled then looked at James, who sighed and nodded.

Lily smiled and James scooted over, Lily placed Alice in between them then placed Harry in between Alice and James. She looked round for Draco, raising a eyebrow she looked at the Alice and Harry.

Harry grinned, Alice giggled and pointed to the floor. Lily shook her head, glaring at her husband she got out of bed, shivering when her bare feet hit the cold floor.

Draco groaned, he felt a pair of warm hands lift him off the floor then place him in a warm bed. He sighed and snuggled up closer the body in front of him.

James grinned at Lily and Lily smiled back, they both looked down at there three children. Well two, but they had always classed Draco as theirs.

"James" Lily whispered, when she knew her children were fast asleep.

James looked up, he stared questionably at Lily.

"Are you ever going back out to sea?" She asked.

James sighed, he had been waiting for her to mention that. "I'm not sure, I will if I have to, but I promise it wouldn't be for a long time." He promised.

Lily nodded sadly, she didn't want him to leave.

James sighed again, he reached out and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "I promise you Lils I wouldn't be gone for long."

Lily nodded, seeing the honesty in his eyes. She couldn't help but worry though, she was frightened that one day, she would have to tell their children that there father wasn't coming home. She shivered at the thought.

James smiled, kissing her on her forehead, he clasped there hands together.

"I promise you Lils, you won't be able to get rid of me no matter what" He grinned. "Now get some sleep."

Lily nodded tiredly. "Night James, love you" she whispered, closing her eyes she kept a tight hold of his hand.

James smiled, kissing her on the head again he whispered. "I love you to, always." He closed his eyes, a smile playing on his face as sleep finally took hold on him.

XxxX

When the sun rose, two figures stood in the doorway, watching the family of five sleeping together in one bed. Smiles played on there lips as the closed the door silently, letting them dream together.

_**A/n: Done! I must admit this chapter isn't my favourite, but I've written the epilogue so many times it's untrue.**_

Right news on sequel.

Basically I've started it, but I don't plan on putting it on the website till the summer. So basically near the end of July. However, I'm writing another story at the same time.

It's called the damaged flower so that might be out sooner.

One last thing.

I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story! Your all awesome. Sorry for the wait though.

Right now I'm off to bed J I'm so lazy lol! 


	17. Authors Note

**First chapter of the sequels up!**

I know it's early then expected, so go check it out.

Hehe

ICantRememberSodAll x


End file.
